Big Hero Miraculous: The Search For Truth
by pika418
Summary: Adrien needs to find his mom, he has a strong feeling she's still out there, still alive, and she needs him now more than ever. The team uncovers the legacy of the Miraculouses, three new heroes join them on their quest for truth, and Avery becomes a girl on the run. Sequel to Big Hero Miraculous and Vortex.
1. Chapter 1: The Fox and the Butterfly

**Third story, here we come! The beginning will jump around, but the whole story won't be like that. Let's go!**

 _It is midnight, the streets of Paris are silent, empty. No sign of any living thing is anywhere to be found. Out of nowhere,_ **Butterfly** _and_ **Volpina** _appear, being chased by the police._

 **Butterfly:** I still don't get why they're chasing us!

 **Volpina:** They think we're the baddies who attacked Paris in the past!

 **Roger:** Freeze, Gabriel!

 **Butterfly:** Haven't you noticed I'm a girl? What did we do wrong, anyway?

 **Roger:** You assaulted police officers and broke out of imprisonment!

 **Volpina:** But they locked us up for no good reason!

 **Roger:** Quiet, Volpina! Ladybug considers you a serious threat!

 **Volpina:** That Volpina was an akuma victim, I'm the real deal!

 **Roger:** Don't you talk back to me! Arrest those two!

 _The police force tries to arrest them._

 **Volpina:** Fine. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. No more running away, we need to fight back and prove our innocence!

 **Butterfly** _and_ **Volpina** _fight against the police._

 **Track 01: Running With the Wild Things**

 **Running With the Wild Things**

 **Both:**

 **Oo-ooh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Oo-ooh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Ooo-ooo-oh!**

 **Volpina:**

 **Ooh, they don't hear us, read us bedtime stories from their textbooks! Ooh, try to reign us in, blind to our intelligence! Standardization, of the masses, give us a number, fail or pass us! Education, manipulation, decide our fate but never ask us!**

 **Butterfly:**

 **We're about to boil over. You can't keep us down forever! We got too big for the cage, you locked us up in! Let's mark this down as the day, that we start something. So open the gate, open the gate, 'cause when we finally escape, finally escape, we'll be tearing through the streets, running with the wild things!**

 **Both:**

 **Oo-ooh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Oo-ooh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Ooo-ooo-oh!**

 **Butterfly:**

 **Hey, why you waitin'? Quit carvin' notches to count the days 'cause**

 **All:**

 **One two three four!**

 **Butterfly:**

 **They're losing power! See 'em growing weaker by the hour! We're about to boil over. You can't keep us down forever!**

 **Volpina:**

 **We got too big for the cage, you locked us up in! Let's mark this down as the day, that we start something. So open the gate, open the gate, 'cause when we finally escape, finally escape, we'll be tearing through the streets, running with the wild things!**

 **Both:**

 **Oo-ooh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Oo-ooh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Standardization, of the masses, give us a number, fail or pass us!**

 **All:**

 **Standardization, of the masses, give us a number, fail or pass us!**

 **Both:**

 **Education, manipulation, decide our fate but never ask us!**

 **All:**

 **Education, manipulation, decide our fate but never ask us!**

 **Volpina:**

 **Never ask us!**

 **Butterfly:**

 **Never ask us!**

 **All:**

 **We got too big for the cage, you locked us up in! Let's mark this down as the day, that we start something. So open the gate, open the gate, 'cause when we finally escape, finally escape, we'll be tearing through the streets, running with the wild things!**

 **Both:**

 **Oo-ooh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Oo-ooh! Ooo-ooo-oh! Ooo-ooo-oh!**

 **Ladybug** _walks out of the shadows._

 **Ladybug:** What is going on here?

 **Roger:** Ladybug, we just caught Hawk Moth and Volpina making a run for it.

 **Butterfly:** My name is Butterfly...oh forget it.

 **Ladybug:** Uh, the Hawk Moth you captured is a girl, and she doesn't look like Volpina.

 **Volpina:** We're on your side, Ladybug! You believe us, don't you?

 **Ladybug:** Alright, everyone stay here, I need to figure some things out. You two aren't off the hook yet. Lieutenant Roger, I wouldn't be too concerned about them. If anything, they're just a couple rebellious teenagers, they don't seem like a real threat. Bug out! (wraps yo-yo around a street light and swings away)

 **Ladybug** _enters_ **Master Fu's** _hideout._

 **Master Fu:** Hello Ladybug, why are you here so late?

 **Ladybug:** Did you happen to give away the Moth and Fox Miraculouses to two girls?

 **Master Fu:** Yes, actually, I assume you've just met them.

 **Ladybug:** Alright, good! I just wanted to make sure they didn't steal them, I found them being chased by the police. Volpina claimed they were heroes, but the last time Volpina pretended to be a hero she was lying.

 **Master Fu:** You have nothing to worry about. By the way, where is Cat Noir?

 **Ladybug:** I haven't heard from him, yesterday he went to talk to his father, and I guess it brought back some painful memories for him. Do you know anything about Gabriel Agreste, like why he became Hawk Moth in the first place? Adrien seems to think it has to do with his mom who went missing.

 **Master Fu:** I'm sorry, I don't remember much. All that I can remember is that I gave away the Moth and Peacock Miraculouses, and they disappeared.

 **Ladybug:** I'd better get back home, and clear things up about those girls. Bye. (exits)

 **Ladybug** _is on her way home when she passes the Lahiffe's house. Curiously, she peeks in through the window and sees_ **Nino** _and_ **Adrien** _asleep in their beds. She smiles and goes home. The scene changes to San Fransokyo the next morning._ **Tadashi** _enters the garage to find_ **Hiro** _asleep at his desk._ **Tadashi** _wakes him up._

 **Hiro:** I fell asleep in the garage again, didn't I?

 **Tadashi:** Yep.

 **Hiro:** This is driving me nuts! I have no idea how to work this portal thing, we're going back to school tomorrow, just, ugh! I mean, I already helped you build your armor, and I fixed mine and rebuilt the microbots, then linked them with my helmet, and now, I've been working on this thing for weeks and weeks, and yet, nothing, I've made no progress, nothing.

 **Tadashi:** Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Let's see here. It looks like all you need to do is switch the coordinates to another location. (punches in the coordinates for San Fransokyo Park, turns on) Ok, let's test this. I'll go to the park, and when I get there, I'll text you to throw a marker through the portal.

 **Hiro:** Ok, I hope this works!

 **Tadashi** _arrives at the park. He texts_ **Hiro** _and the portal appears, a marker flies through it._ **Tadashi** _takes the marker and goes home._

 **Hiro:** Did it work?

 **Tadashi:** (holds up marker) You tell me!

 **Hiro:** Yes! We did it! Ok, now one of us should try going through.

 **Tadashi:** I don't know if that's a good idea. Remember last time?

 **Hiro:** Yeah, but you went through that portal.

 **Tadashi:** Technically I was dragged through by Cat Noir.

 **Hiro:** Still, it's the same thing. I may not have a Miraculous, but I'm not helpless.

 **Tadashi:** We were separated once, I'm not letting that happen again.

 **Hiro:** I guess you're right. We need to test it more. Still, I can't wait until it's fully operational! I mean, the possibilities are endless! Just imagine where we could go with this thing!

 **Felix:** Hiro? Tadashi?

 **Hiro:** Oh no, what's Felix doing here? Couldn't he have at least told us he was coming over?

 **Tadashi:** Relax, I'll hide the portal, you keep him out of the garage.

 **Hiro:** Hey Felix! How's it going?

 **Felix:** I just thought I'd stop by. What were you just doing?

 **Hiro:** A school project.

 **Felix:** But school didn't start yet.

 **Hiro:** SFIT gives summer assignments, Tadashi and I are doing it together.

 **Felix:** Can I see? I'm really into science, at least I think I am! What's wrong with me?

 **Hiro:** I wish I could explain everything, but the truth is, I don't fully understand. But I promise you, Felix, we'll find out what happened to you. As for the project, it's kind of not done yet. You know, we're still testing it, and we can't let anyone touch it or it might not work right. You understand, right?

 **Felix:** Yeah, I get it.

 **Tadashi:** I did it. Hi, Felix!

 **Marinette** _scrolls through her contacts list. She selects_ **Alya** _and calls her._

 **Marinette:** Hey Alya, did you get your schedule yet?

 **Alya:** Yeah girl, I got Miss Bustier again. Did you?

 **Marinette:** No, I got Mr. Haprele.

 **Alya:** I didn't know he was a full-time teacher.

 **Marinette:** He got promoted, Mylene told me.

 **Alya:** Aw man, I was hoping we would get the same class! I'm gonna see if Nino's in my class. You should check with Adrien!

 **Marinette:** I don't know, he hasn't been answering my calls ever since he went to talk to his father, I'm really starting to worry about him.

 **Alya:** Then you should go visit him in person! He can ignore your phone calls all he wants, but he can't ignore you if you show up on his doorstep!

 **Marinette:** What if he doesn't want to talk about it?

 **Alya:** The adorable picture of you guys in front of the ferris wheel in San Fransokyo proves otherwise!

 **Marinette:** What? Where did you get that picture from!?

 **Alya:** Avery sent it to me, oh my gosh, my ship sailed!

 **Marinette:** Why does everyone call us a ship, I mean, seriously?

 **Alya:** Ha ha, I'll talk to you later. Bye! (hangs up)

 **Tikki:** So, are you going to talk to Adrien?

 **Marinette:** I'd better, I need to know what happened. And I need to know if we're in the same class!

 **Marinette** _walks to the front door and knocks._ **Mrs. Lahiffe** _answers._

 **Mrs. Lahiffe:** Oh, Marinette! We weren't expecting you.

 **Marinette:** Hi Mrs. Lahiffe, I just came to talk to Adrien.

 **Mrs. Lahiffe:** He's in his room, he hasn't been the same since he went to talk to his father. I'm not sure if he's in the mood for a visitor, but I'll tell him you're here. (walks inside)

 **Tikki:** I wonder what made him so upset.

 **Marinette:** I don't know, but I do know that we have to help him through this.

 **Mrs. Lahiffe:** You can come in, Adrien wants to see you too.

 **Marinette:** Thanks. (enters, walks to bedroom, closes door) Hi Adrien.

 **Adrien:** Marinette! (runs to and hugs, crying)

 **Marinette:** It's alright. What happened?

 **Adrien:** Well, when I went to talk to my father, he told me that he and my mom were once superheroes. (pulls out Peacock Miraculous) This belonged to father, it's a Miraculous, he was a hero named Paon. And mom had the Moth Miraculous. Together, they protected Paris from evil, just like we do now. When I was born, they both decided that it would be too dangerous for me if they continued to be superheroes, so they locked all evidence of their superhero identities away in a safe so I could have a normal childhood. One day when I was at Chloe's house, my parents' enemies tracked them down. They tried to fight back, but they stole the Miraculouses. So, my mom made an offering: if they gave back the Miraculouses, she would sacrifice herself to them. And that's exactly what happened. They took her away to an unknown location where she was never heard from again. Father was determined to find her, so he took her old Miraculous, and made Nooroo tell him about the most powerful ones, the Ladybug and Cat, and that combined, they could give someone ultimate powers. So, he decided that he had to get his hands on them so he could find his old enemies and get revenge on them. As for mom, it's unknown where she is, or whether or not she's even still alive. There's no way to find her, and even if we find out where she was taken, she was most likely killed instantly. So, that's it. She's gone forever, and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

 **Marinette:** Don't say that, she's still out there, I can feel it, and we'll find her. Also, I have some interesting news, Master Fu gave the Moth and Fox Miraculouses to two girls, I met them last night. Who knows, maybe they could help us find your mom.

 **Adrien:** I hope so.

 **Marinette:** On a potentially happier note, who's your teacher this year?

 **Adrien:** Mr. Haprele.

 **Marinette:** Yes! Me too!

 **Adrien:** At least one good thing happened this week!

 _A portal opens behind them,_ **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _step away from it slowly. A rock with a note tied to it flies through, the portal closes._

 **Marinette:** "Hi guys! I sure hope this works. I'd show up in person but I don't want my arms to separate from my body. So, pretty cool, right? Anyway, I hope you get this. - Hiro." Huh, I guess the portal's working. I wonder what-

 _The portal opens again, another rock flies through._

 **Adrien:** Look out! (pushes her out of the way, picks up note) "P.S., I'm sorry if the rocks hit you in the head."

 **Marinette:** Well, I'd better get going. See you at school. (exits)

 **Adrien:** Can't wait, m'lady.

 **Whew! Finally done with this chapter! This sure took forever!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

**Here we go, chapter 2!**

 _It is the first day of school, and_ **Avery** _refuses to wake up._ **Peeka** _jumps up and down on top of her._

 **Peeka:** Wake up, already! You're gonna be late!

 **Avery:** Who cares? It's the first day, all it'll be is "follow the school rules, follow the class rules, get to know you" junk.

 **Peeka:** Still, it's important to be in school on the first day so you can get adjusted to any changes!

 **Avery:** I'm going from 9th grade to 10th grade, not that much of a stretch.

 **Peeka:** Fine, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way, you're going to school.

 **Avery:** Yeah, sure, let's go with that.

 **Peeka:** (impersonating **Avery** ) Hmm, you know what'll be a great idea? I should dye my whole head green, then shave all my hair off, and get a nose ring!

 **Evelyn:** (hears from down the hall) Avery Meredith Bourgeois, what did you just say!?

 **Avery:** Uh, just kidding, mom! (whispers) I hope you're happy now, Peeka.

 **Peeka:** Hey, I got you out of bed, didn't I? Come on, let's get you ready for school!

 **Avery:** Ugh.

 **Avery** _is at the bus stop, standing behind a bush, avoiding the other kids._

 **Peeka:** Why do you always hide behind the bush? I mean, I don't know that much about American high school customs, but I'm pretty sure they won't try to bite your head off.

 **Avery:** Trust me, it's best to avoid contact. (bus arrives) Behold, the yellow garbage truck arrives to take out the trash. (sniffs the air) There's a full load today. (gets on the bus, hands the driver her bus pass, sits in an empty two-seater by the window, places her bag next to her, pulls out iPod, plugs in earbuds, plays "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark." She begins to sing and dance in her seat, unable to control herself.) Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohhh! Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohhh! B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark! Can't be sure when they've hit their mark! And besides in the mean, meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart! I'm in the de-details with the devil! So now the world can never get me me on my level! I just gotta get you off the cage, I'm a young lover's rage, gonna need a spark to ignite! My songs know what you did in the dark! So light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! I'm on fire! So light 'em up, up, up! _Notices other students pointing at her and whispering, continues to sing quietly, weak and nervous._ Light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. I'm on...fire?

 **Jewel:** Why are you singing? And of all things, why Fall Out Boy?

 **Avery:** I just really like this song. Got a problem?

 **Jewel:** Uh, yeah, I'm trying to talk.

 **Avery:** Look, I don't wanna get into something like this on the first day of school, let's just say I'm a child of music and get on with our lives.

 **Jewel:** Was I talking to you?

 **Avery:** You just did, so I'd say yes, you were talking to me.

 **Jewel:** Ugh, whatever, just keep that peasant music to yourself.

 **Katrina** _boards the bus and sits next to_ **Avery.**

 **Katrina:** Hey! Your hair! I love it! I can't believe your mom finally let you dye it!

 **Avery:** She didn't. I dyed it while I was on vacation, it's a long story, and she let me keep it because she doesn't want me bleaching it out. It won't last forever, and if I ever do it again I'll be grounded for life, but for now it's super cool!

 **Katrina:** So, how was your summer with you-know-who?

 **Avery:** Exhausting, but it was tons of fun! I got sick, but you know, stuff happens.

 **Katrina:** You planning on seeing him again sometime?

 **Avery:** Well, you never know when he might drop by. (receives photo and text) Oh, it's from Marinette! "This is for sending Alya that picture of me and Adrien" (looks at picture of her and **Hiro** asleep on the beach) She took a picture of that!?

 **Katrina:** Aww!

 **Avery:** Shh! I don't want anyone seeing this! People might get the wrong idea, remember that kid from third grade that made out with me on the bus? Everyone thought I kissed him, he forced it upon me!

 **Katrina:** It's ok, no one in this school even knows Hiro. Besides, everyone thinks you just made him up to get Chris to stop harassing you.

 **Avery:** I can't believe people would think I'm so desperate for love that I would create an imaginary crush.

 **Katrina:** Remember Red-Haired Boy? "Oh, I love him, but our love is impossible, for he goes to a different school, and I do not know his name!"

 **Avery:** I was 11, get over it!

 **Katrina:** So, what's new with you? I'm learning to play the violin.

 **Avery:** Ah, thinking of joining band?

 **Katrina:** Yep! What are you gonna do this year?

 **Avery:** I'm definitely doing chorus again, and that new tech club looks cool.

 **Katrina:** Uh, no offense, but since when do you know how to work a computer? I mean, your philosophy has always been "if it doesn't work, bang your head on the keyboard!"

 **Avery:** I was hanging around a bunch of SFIT students, I learned a thing or two about coding.

 **Katrina:** Nice! I always thought it would be cool to have a techie in my life!

 _The bus arrives at school. The scene changes to College Francoise Dupont._ **Marinette** _enters her classroom and sits down._

 **Marinette:** Wow, so far no one from last year's class is here, not even...

 **Chloe** _and_ **Sabrina** _enter._

 **Chloe:** I told you, Sabrina, you can borrow my new bracelet after you do whatever homework they give us tomorrow. Well, if it isn't Marinette?

 **Marinette:** Hi Chloe.

 **Chloe:** Where's Adrien? Aren't you usually all over him?

 **Marinette:** He's not here yet, and I'm not all over him, just because we're a couple doesn't mean he's my whole life.

 **Chloe:** Well, Sabrina and I were going to sit there, so you'd better move!

 **Marinette:** Not gonna work this time.

 **Chloe:** Really? Hm, something's different about you. I'm not sure what, but I'm gonna find out.

 **Marinette:** Ok, good luck with that.

 _Defeated,_ **Chloe** _and_ **Sabrina** _sit at a different desk. The rest of the class files into the room and sits down, followed by_ **Mr. Haprele.**

 **Mr. Haprele:** Good morning students, my name is Mr. Haprele. This is my first year as a full-time teacher, so I decided to start off the year with a special group project! Now, I already picked out the groups. (lists groups of five students)

 **Sabrina:** (under her breath) She'd better let me borrow two bracelets for this.

 **Chloe:** What was that?

 **Sabrina:** Nothing.

 **Mr. Haprele:** Aurore Beaureal, Chloe Bourgeois, Mireille Caquet, Jean Duparc, and Sabrina Raincomprix will be group 3. And finally, group 4 will be Adrien Agreste, Juleka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, and Rose Lavillant.

 **Marinette:** Whew! I didn't end up with Chloe again!

 **Aurore:** You're really lucky, I'm stuck with her.

 **Marinette:** I feel so sorry for you. Weren't you a finalist on that KIDZ+ Weather Girl contest?

 **Aurore:** Yeah, that was me.

 **Marinette:** Wow, that's so cool! If I was in a contest with 5,000 other girls, I would've been eliminated immediately, very impressive!

 **Aurore:** Thanks. I guess I'd better go with my group.

 **Marinette:** Good luck. (walks to group)

 **Juleka:** So, what's this project even about?

 **Adrien:** I have no idea.

 **Mr. Haprele:** This project will be about getting to know your classmates, ask questions, get information, learn more about each other, at the end of the week, you will present what you learned for the class.

 **Marinette:** Who wants to start?

 _Silence._

 **Marinette:** Ok, this shouldn't be too awkward, I mean, we already know each other from previous years, now we just need to get more into the details.

 _More silence._

 **Marinette:** Fine, I'll start. So, I love designing, sewing, sometimes I help my parents in the bakery, I've always wanted to be a fashion designer, I actually designed Jagged Stone's new album cover, and, I guess someone else can take over, because I'm not good with this sort of thing.

 **Adrien:** Well, I like fencing, I play the piano, I love video games, I used to model, I'd better leave it at that.

 _Silence._

 **Rose** _steps out of the group._

 **Rose:** Well, I like scrapbooking, basically any crafts, oh, and the color pink, and Prince Ali is just amazing!

 **Marinette:** Ok, off to a good start. Who's next? Nathaniel?

 **Nathaniel:** Oh. I...guess I'm into art and drawing, that sort of thing.

 **Marinette:** Juleka?

 **Juleka:** Um, I'm kind of interested in cosmetology.

 _Silence._

 **Juleka:** You know, hair and makeup?

 **Adrien:** Oh, ok!

 **Juleka:** And I like to watch horror movies.

 **Marinette:** Alright, did everyone write all that down?

 _They all nod. Outside, something darts past the window in a flash of different colors._

 **Adrien:** What was that?

 **Rose:** What was what?

 **Juleka:** I didn't see anything.

 **Rose:** I've gotta go to the bathroom.

 **Juleka:** So do I. We'll meet up with you guys in the library after class to work on the project.

 _They exit._ **Adrien** _walks back to his table and trips. The Peacock Miraculous falls out of his bag._ **Nathaniel** _picks it up._

 **Nathaniel:** What's this?

 **Adrien:** Uh, nothing! Can I have it back?

 **Nathaniel** _hands it back to him._

 **Marinette** _looks out the window in horror._

 **Marinette:** Adrien? Can I talk to you for a second?

 **Adrien** _walks over._

 **Marinette:** Look.

 _Outside the window,_ **Hiro** _and_ **Baymax** _are fighting_ **Butterfly** _and_ **Volpina.**

 **Adrien:** Are those the girls you were telling me about?

 **Marinette:** Yeah, but why are they fighting?

 **Adrien:** I don't know, but we've gotta break it up!

 **Nathaniel:** Woah! Did you two see what's going on outside?

 **Marinette:** Yeah, it's super cool, let's go take a closer look!

 _The three walk outside._

 **Nathaniel:** Wow, looks like I have more material for my comics.

 **Adrien:** Stay right here, ok? We need to do something.

 **Nathaniel:** You don't have to tell me twice, this is awesome!

 **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _hide behind the building._

 **Track 02: Spots On**

 **Marinette:** Tikki, Spots On! (transforms into **Ladybug** )

 **Track 03: Claws Out**

 **Adrien:** Plagg, Claws Out! (transforms into **Cat Noir** )

 **Ladybug:** EVERYBODY STOP!

 **Hiro:** Ladybug? What are you doing here? I'm trying to take down these bad guys!

 **Cat Noir:** They aren't bad guys, they're on our side!

 **Ladybug:** How did you get here, anyway?

 **Hiro:** Well I just...

 _A portal opens behind them._ **Tadashi,** _wearing his armor, (an orange suit with a hoverboard) and_ **Apidae** _emerge._

 **Nathaniel:** Wow! This just keeps getting better!

 **Tadashi:** Well, look who used the portal when I specifically told him not to, then picked a fight with two Miraculous holders?

 **Hiro:** You couldn't wait to scold me about this? People are watching! And if it's so dangerous, why'd you bring Apidae?

 **Tadashi:** She saw you guys on a live-stream.

 **Alya** _waves at them from the sidelines, recording everything on her phone._

 **Alya:** Well, this is awkward, I guess I'll just turn this off! (turns off camera)

 **Butterfly:** Wait, so let me get this straight, you guys aren't evil?

 **Hiro:** Nope.

 **Baymax:** I am a healthcare companion.

 **Tadashi:** No way.

 **Apidae:** I thought you were at first!

 _Everyone glares at her._

 **Apidae:** And...I'll shut up now.

 **Volpina:** Well, I guess we can all get back to our lives now.

 **Nathaniel:** Wait! I just finished this sketch of all of you! What do you think?

 **Ladybug:** Wow!

 **Cat Noir:** Nice!

 **Nathaniel:** Thanks, I'm a huge fan of you two, and I'm sure you all are just as amazing!

 **Volpina:** I sure hope so, we never actually saved anyone yet. So far all we've done is get chased by cops and flying robots.

 **Apidae:** Your big chance will come soon, I mean, I still never fought a real supervillain one-on-one, but my day will come too! Until then, I'm basically just a police officer with a slingshot. And wings, but I can only use them in emergencies.

 **Cat Noir:** What about that one time...?

 **Apidae:** Not the point.

 **Butterfly:** I'd better go, I have something really important to do.

 **Volpina:** Me too, see you around!

 **Ladybug:** If you need training or anything, you can come to us!

 **Butterfly:** Thanks, but today really isn't a good day for that.

 _They exit._

 **Nathaniel:** Wow! Well, I have to go work on a school project, bye! (exits)

 **Ladybug:** The school project!

 **Cat Noir:** It's ok, we aren't that late, let's transform back and get to the library.

 **Apidae:** I guess I should get back to school. Yawn. I wish I could stay here with you. Your school is way better than mine.

 **Ladybug:** What class are you in at your school now?

 **Apidae:** Lunch, why?

 **Cat Noir:** Maybe you could come in the library with us for a few minutes, you know, take a break from your everyday life.

 **Apidae:** That's not a bad idea, let's go!

 **Tadashi:** Hurry back, I left Fred in charge of the portal back at home because some knucklehead decided to go to Paris without telling me!

 **Hiro:** I was bored, and the portal seemed perfectly stable, so, I figured, why not?

 **Finally done with this chapter, this sure took forever!**


	3. Chapter 3: Runaway Bee

**Chapter 3, here I come!**

 **Marinette, Adrien,** _and_ **Avery** _walk into the library._

 **Marinette:** Ok, you can't stay too long, and try to keep quiet, if anyone recognizes you, they'll be pretty suspicious.

 **Avery:** Got it.

 **Adrien:** Just stay at this table, we'll be right back.

 **Avery:** Wait, you aren't gonna sit with me?

 **Marinette:** Sorry, we have a project to work on, and our group members were in our class last year, and they remember the chem lab incident.

 **Avery:** That was Chloe's fault, ugh. Well, I'll be right here at my table if either of you need me, (under her breath) not like you ever do.

 **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _walk away._

 **Rose:** Oh good, you're here!

 **Adrien:** Yeah, we would've been here sooner, but we were distracted by that superhero battle outside!

 **Nathaniel:** Good thing Ladybug and Cat Noir came to break it up, otherwise things would have gotten real ugly real fast.

 **Avery:** (to herself) Tadashi and I could've handled it.

 **Peeka:** Look's like somebody's jealous.

 **Avery:** I'm not, really, it's just, I wish I had the chance to be the hero for once. No one ever really acknowledges me unless it's about me helping the main team. I always get pushed aside, you know?

 **Peeka:** I hate to tell you this, but this isn't something new for Apidae. Every bee hero from the beginning of time has been underestimated, treated like less of a person than the stronger Miraculous holders, I think that's why the bee comb hasn't been active for so long. But don't let that get you down, Aves, you're full of potential, and your time will come for you to become legendary just like your friends, you just need to unlock it.

 **Avery:** You're right. I guess I should get back to school so I'm not late for math class.

 **Mireille:** Ok, Chloe, your turn. Chloe? Chloe?

 **Chloe:** Who is that girl? She looks familiar, she kind of looks like me, only less pretty. (walks over)

 **Jean:** What about the project?

 **Sabrina:** Forget her, she's uncontrollable.

 **Chloe:** Um, who are you?

 **Avery:** (turns around) Someone who was just leave...Chloe!?

 **Chloe:** Avery!? What are you doing here?

 **Avery:** I-I...uh...gotta go! (runs out) Good going, Avery, she TOTALLY bought that! Why do I even try?

 **Chloe:** Wait up!

 **Avery:** My sister knows I'm here, tell Fred I'm ready to go, and fast!

 **Tadashi:** Ok, I'm typing as fast as I can. The portal should open in... (the portal appears) right now!

 **Hiro, Tadashi,** _and_ **Baymax** _go through the portal. Right when_ **Avery** _is about to enter it,_ **Chloe** _runs into her, accidentally pushing them both through._

 **Chloe:** What just happened? Where am I?

 **Avery:** I wish I could explain, but it's top secret, and I really have to get back to school. We'll talk later, alright?

 **Chloe** _nods,_ **Fred** _reactivates the portal,_ **Avery** _goes back to school._

 **Tadashi:** Are you ok?

 **Chloe:** Yeah, I'm fine, but where are we? And who are you?

 **Tadashi:** I'm Tadashi, Hiro's brother, I think you two have met.

 **Hiro:** What you saw here today has to remain a secret. No one can know that we're superheroes, or that we have a teleportation portal.

 **Chloe:** Wait, so you're the same Hiro that Avery likes? She's been dating a superhero and didn't even tell me?

 **Hiro:** Chloe, there are some things that she just can't tell you, it's for security reasons.

 **Chloe:** What else is she hiding from me?

 **Tadashi:** That's up to her to decide if she wants you to know the truth. We need to send you back, promise you won't tell anyone about what you saw here today, ok?

 **Chloe:** I promise, just let me go back to school, I'll even do the stupid project!

 **Fred:** Uh, I think I broke it.

 **Hiro:** What!?

 **Fred:** It won't turn on.

 **Tadashi:** Let me see it, ok, minor setback, we should be able to fix this. Don't worry, Chloe, this shouldn't take too long to fix.

 **Chloe:** You'd better fix that thing fast or I'm telling Daddy!

 **Fred:** (whispering) Is she always irritating?

 **Hiro:** (whispering) Unfortunately, yes.

 **Avery** _runs into math class._

 **Avery:** Sorry I'm late!

 **Chris:** A whole ten minutes late to be exact.

 **Mr. Brown:** Please, take your seat. I'll let you off the hook since it it the first day of school, but in the future, I have no tolerance for lateness and will give detentions to those who walk in after the bell.

 **Avery** _sits in her seat._

 **Chris:** Hey, you need help on that problem?

 **Avery:** Why, do you?

 **Chris:** What kind of comeback is that?

 **Avery:** Don't know, don't care. (works)

 **Chris:** So, Avery...

 **Avery:** Get a life. (works)

 **Chris:** How was your vacation with Hiro?

 **Avery:** How did you know about that?

 **Chris:** Jewel told me, so, did you guys...

 **Avery:** No, the answer is no, nothing happened, no!

 **Mr. Brown:** Avery...

 **Avery:** Sorry.

 **Chris:** Are you SURE nothing happened.

 **Avery:** I am prepared to pay you to stop talking to me.

 **Mr. Brown:** Enough, both of you! I hate to have to give detention on the first day of school, but you leave me no choice.

 **Avery:** But...I can't get detention! It'll ruin my perfect record! And besides, he started it!

 **Chris:** You think I'm thrilled about this, princess? I've never gotten detention either!

 **Mr. Brown:** I'm sorry, but nothing either of you have to say will change my mind.

 **Avery:** I am so done with this day.

 _The school day is over at College Francois Dupont._ **Marinette, Adrien, Alya,** _and_ **Nino** _leave the school._

 **Alya:** I can't believe you have to do a group project.

 **Marinette:** It's not so bad, we got a good group, and we aren't stuck with Chloe!

 **Adrien:** Speaking of which, where was she today? When we went back to Mr. Haprele's class she wasn't there.

 **Nino:** She was probably just having a bad hair day!

 **Marinette:** Yeah, that sounds like Chloe!

 **Alya:** Did you guys see what happened outside earlier? It was the coolest!

 **Adrien:** Yep, everyone's been talking about it!

 **Nino:** Wait, did I miss something?

 **Alya:** There was this epic superhero fight, and then Ladybug and Cat Noir stepped in and put an end to it, and these other two heroes showed up, it was so awesome! Well, I'll see you tomorrow. (exits)

 **Adrien:** Bye.

 **Nino:** Later.

 _They exit._ **Marinette** _receives a phone call, she answers._

 **Marinette:** Hello?

 **Hiro:** Hi, so we accidentally took Chloe home with us, and now the portal's broken, and she's driving me crazy! How do you deal with her?

 **Marinette:** Um, I don't think you wanna get on her bad side, I'm not the right person to ask in this situation. How long until the portal's up and running again?

 **Hiro:** Tadashi and I have been working on it for the past hour, although it feels like five. Oh wait, I think I've got it! Chloe, you're going home!

 **Chloe:** Finally, took you long enough.

 **Hiro** _turns on the portal,_ **Chloe** _jumps through and lands on_ **Marinette.**

 **Marinette:** Agh! Real mature, Hiro!

 **Hiro:** Hey, she made it home safe!

 **Marinette:** You dropped her off on my head!

 **Hiro:** I gotta go, talk to you later! (hangs up)

 **Chloe:** Wait, you know about the portal too? First Avery, then Hiro, now you? That's it, I want the truth!

 **Marinette:** I'm hiding nothing, just go home.

 **Marinette** _and_ **Chloe** _exit in opposite directions. Later, in_ _the Hamadas' garage,_ **Tadashi** _is lecturing_ **Fred.**

 **Tadashi:** Now, Fred, what are you not going to do?

 **Fred:** Touch the portal unless you say it's ok?

 **Tadashi:** Yes, and that goes for everything in this lab.

 **Avery** _sneaks in and bumps into a desk._

 **Tadashi:** Fred, what did I just say?

 **Fred:** I didn't touch anything!

 **Avery:** I'm guilty.

 **Hiro:** What are you doing here?

 **Avery:** I kind of live here now, I thought I'd drop by.

 **Hiro:** Oh, you convinced your mom to move here?

 **Avery:** No, I took a bus, and I have no intention of going back.

 **Hiro:** You shouldn't have done that, do you realize how worried your family must be?

 **Avery** _stares in shock, remembering the boy in the woods. Suddenly, it all starts to piece together._

 **Avery:** That was you.

 **Hiro:** Huh?

 **Avery:** When I was a little girl, I tried to run away from school, and while I was in the woods, I met this boy, and he said the exact same thing to me, and, you look just like him.

 **Hiro:** You were that girl with the Mickey Mouse hoodie! Whoa, freaky. But really, you need to go back home, you can't just leave your mom to go live out on the streets alone.

 **Avery:** Hiro, this is my home now, and you can't convince me otherwise. I'm done with putting up with being constantly treated like dirt. People here accept me for who I am, I can never go back.

 **Tadashi:** Your mom accepts you, and she's probably worried sick.

 **Avery:** A teacher gave me detention for something that wasn't my fault, and I have never gotten a detention in my entire life. It only takes one to ruin my chances of excellency later in life, so I made a run for it. But that's not the only reason I left. Kids have been tormenting me all day. I mean, it's sort of Marinette and Katrina's faults, but neither of them meant any harm. To make a long story short, Marinette thought it was a good idea to take a picture of us asleep on the beach, and she sent it to me, and when Katrina saw it, her reaction wasn't exactly quiet. She promised she wouldn't tell, but it's hard to get her to shut her mouth. And Chris can spread whatever rumors he wants, as long as I don't have to hear them, I don't care.

 **Tadashi:** Avery, you know you can't stay in San Fransokyo, especially not all alone on a street corner.

 **Avery:** I can take care of myself, besides, I'll have Peeka with me.

 **Fred:** Why don't you just stay in the garage?

 **Hiro:** Fred! Don't encourage her. Avery, you need to go home.

 **Avery:** I can't believe this. (exits)

 **Tadashi:** Baymax, go make sure she doesn't get mugged. Bring her back here when she falls asleep.

 **Baymax** _exits._

 **Fred:** I guess I'd better head home, I'll be on the lookout for Avery, let you know if I find her.

 **Hiro:** Ok, see you tomorrow. (phone rings) Oh, now what? (answers) Hello?

 **Adrien:** Hiro, I have a problem.

 **Hiro:** So do I, I don't really have time for...

 **Adrien:** Please, this is important.

 **Hiro:** What's wrong?

 **Adrien:** You know how that peacock pin is actually my dad's old Miraculous?

 **Hiro:** Yes.

 **Adrien:** Someone stole it. I took it to school with me, bad idea, I know, I emptied my bag and checked every pocket, it's not here.

 **Hiro:** Ok, don't jump to conclusions, maybe it just fell out.

 **Adrien:** It could be anywhere right now, if that pin falls into the wrong hands, I could've unleashed a new threat on Paris, and it's all my fault!

 **Hiro:** Don't freak out just yet. So tell me, did you take it out of your bag at any point today?

 **Adrien:** I didn't...wait, Nathaniel. He took it out of my bag. He put it back after I told him to, but maybe he took it when I wasn't looking?

 **Hiro:** Hm... what would Nathan want with a Miraculous?

 **Adrien:** I don't think he knew what it was, he probably just wanted it. Either way, I have to get it back! Not only can it cause disaster if used for evil...

 **Plagg:** The world will run out of camembert!?

 **Adrien:** No Plagg, the Peacock Miraculous is one of the only links to my mom. Without it, I might never find her.

 **Hiro:** I promise you, we'll find her. I'm not letting you lose your parents forever like I lost mine. I'm here for you.

 **Adrien:** Thanks. So, what's your emergency?

 **Hiro:** Avery ran away to live on the streets of San Fransokyo and I can't convince her to go home. Baymax and Fred are out looking for her, but I'm really worried.

 **Adrien:** Good luck, Avery's sort of like a wild horse, she does what she wants when she wants to and runs over anything that gets in her path. She's not easy to control is my point, she can't even control herself sometimes, and this seems to be one of those cases.

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sharp-Edged Rumor

**Here we go, time to get started on Chapter 4!**

 _It is 11:00 P.M. in_ **Avery's** _hometown._

 **Reporter:** Moving along, 15 year-old Avery Bourgeois went missing today. I have some exclusive interviews with family, teachers, and friends here for you. _The clip is shown of the_ **Reporter** _interviewing_ **Evelyn**

 **Evelyn:** (crying) I don't know what went wrong, Avery was always a sweet, sensitive girl, she's never done anything like this before that I know of, but recently she's been acting very strange and secretive, and I hear her talking to someone in her room who isn't really there. I try to help her but she won't let me. And now I have no idea where she is. She could be anywhere within an hour from here by now.

 **Avery** _is watching the news report on her phone, sitting on the park bench._

 **Avery:** (sheds tear) Mom.

 **Reporter:** When did you notice she started to act this way?

 **Evelyn:** After she got back from Paris. We have family that lives there, and during her visit she befriended some other kids her age, one of them I suspect she has feelings for. I really didn't trust them, but I hoped she would never meet with them again once she got back, but one of them invited her to a party in San Fransokyo, and when I went to pick her up, she had dyed her hair green and she was getting kinda touchy with the boy who invited her over. Wait, maybe that's where she went!

 **Reporter:** We have a lead on this mystery, the girl is possibly in San Fransokyo with her boyfriend.

 **Evelyn:** I wouldn't say that, romantic interest is more like it.

 **Reporter:** Next up we have one of her teachers, Mr. Brown. So, we understand you gave the girl a detention today.

 **Evelyn:** Wait, she got a DETENTION!?

 **Reporter:** Ma'am, the interview is over.

 **Mr. Brown:** Yes, I did give Avery a detention today, her very first, she was really upset about it, but I had no choice. She continued to disrupt the class after I asked her to stop, and she showed up ten minutes late to class.

 **Reporter:** Interesting. I assume she cares deeply about her school reputation.

 **Jewel:** She does! I'm Jewel, Avery's friend.

 **Avery:** Friend? What kind of sick joke is this? That brat hasn't said anything nice to me since the first day I met her!

 **Reporter:** Jewel, what do you know about this situation. Any leads?

 **Jewel:** I can understand why she ran away, the poor girl really has it bad. 15 and pregnant, ouch.

 **Avery:** Oh, she is so dead!

 **Jewel:** Avery has always been a little off, no one wanted to be her friend because she has this rare mental disease, but I promised to always stand by her no matter what. She hallucinates all the time, she's convinced she's an animal, and when her so-called "sweetheart" Hiro was spending some quality time with her, she was totally clueless. But understand that if she does rip your head off when you try to approach her, don't consider her a criminal, she's just sick, sicker than sick.

 **Avery:** How could she say that stuff about me on T.V.? That's it, I'm ruined!

 **Evelyn:** Please, this can't be true!

 **Jewel:** I'm so sorry she didn't tell you, but don't worry, you did nothing wrong in raising your daughter, she was born the way she is, it's not your fault she didn't tell you, but please know that I'll always love her like a sister, no matter what happens.

 **Avery:** Don't listen to her, mom.

 **Evelyn:** Thank you, but I just...I never thought anything like this would happen.

 **Reporter:** I'm sorry, Ms. Bourgeois, but it seems as if your daughter won't be coming home with you once she is located, she must be taken into immediate treatment.

 _Back to real-time._

 **Reporter:** Here is a picture of the girl in question, if you see her, call 9-1-1 immediately, she is considered dangerous.

 **Avery** _turns off her phone._

 **Avery:** I can't believe Jewel would do something this low, and my mom actually believed that garbage!

 **Peeka:** You aren't safe here anymore, you have to go into hiding.

 **Avery:** Hiro was right, I should've never run away, this is all my fault. I wouldn't be one of America's Most Wanted Freaks if I had just sucked it up and dealt with the teasing. I really am a wimp.

 **Peeka:** You're not a wimp, you're a superhero, and I know you can go back home soon and knock Jewel right off her throne, but for now, it's too risky to go out there.

 **Avery:** I need to find someone who hasn't seen the report, and even if they did, they know Jewel was lying.

 **Peeka:** Um, duh, Hiro?

 **Avery:** He said he didn't want me staying in the garage, besides, that's the first place someone would look for me.

 **Peeka:** Right, Jewel's sneaky. Where can you stay, then?

 **Fred:** Avery! There you are! C'mon Baymax, she's ok!

 **Avery:** Did you see the news?

 **Fred:** No, who watches the news?

 **Baymax:** Recent reports. (a picture of the **Reporter** next to a picture of **Avery** appears)

 **Avery:** I don't need to see it again, I'll explain everything later. Fred, you don't happen to have a spare room at your place?

 **Fred:** Yeah, there's plenty of room for visitors, why?

 **Avery:** I'm on the run from the law, I can't risk being out in the daylight anymore, I need to go undercover until everyone eventually moves on and forgets about me.

 **Fred:** I...don't follow.

 **Avery:** Can I stay at your place for a while? You know, secretly? I mean, our friends can know, but, no one else.

 **Fred:** Well, my parents are away on the family island, and I kind of told them I wouldn't invite anyone overnight...

 **Avery:** Please? If I don't find some method of hiding, I'll be locked up in a padded room! And no, I'm not joking.

 **Fred:** Whoa, so this is really serious then?

 **Avery:** If you can see the terror in my eyes, then you know that I desperately need you right now, so much that I can't even go home to my own mother.

 **Fred:** Baymax, go home and tell the guys she's ok, come on, let's go to my place before the sun comes up.

 **Fred** _and_ **Avery** _exit on the left,_ **Baymax** _exits on the right._ **Ladybug** _and_ **Cat Noir** _emerge through the portal into_ **Hiro's** _garage._

 **Ladybug:** What happened? It's the middle of the night, what's the big emergency?

 **Hiro:** Avery ran away and came to live out on the streets of San Fransokyo. Don't worry, she's with Fred now, but look at this news report on her disappearance. (pulls up report on computer and pauses on **Jewel** ) This girl claims she's on of Avery's friends, and that the reason she ran away is because she has a severe mental illness, and that I got her pregnant.

 **Cat Noir:** But that's not true.

 **Hiro:** Doesn't matter, people believe her. But there's something else going on here and I need to find out what it is.

 **Cat Noir:** I feel like I've seen that girl before, wait, what's that picture on her shirt?

 **Tadashi:** It looks like a flower.

 **Cat Noir:** Zoom in.

 **Hiro** _zooms in on the flower, then makes the image clear._

 **Cat Noir:** It's not a flower, it's a pink ninja throwing star. That's it, I need to see what she's up to!

 **Ladybug:** I'm coming with you.

 **Cat Noir:** No, your costume is bright red, it won't blend into the dark, she'll see you. Besides, this won't take long.

 **Hiro:** Ok, are you sure about this? I mean, what if she's just a jerk, and not actually evil?

 **Cat Noir:** I remember seeing two girls with that symbol on their shirts the day my mom went missing, and both of them gave me a dirty look when I passed them. I haven't seen that symbol ever since then, until now. There has to be a connection.

 **Tadashi:** Ok, I have the coordinates for her house here, you ready?

 **Cat Noir:** Yes.

 **Cat Noir** _falls on top of a bush. He stands up and quickly crouches behind it as_ **Jewel** _approaches her house. She enters._ **Cat Noir** _sneaks closer and inches to the door, he listens._

 **Jewel:** So, did you see it?

 **Chris:** Yeah, impressive, and no one suspects a thing.

 **Jewel:** Exactly, now the whole town is going nuts, so they won't even notice when we leave.

 **Chris:** Ha, Avery didn't just doom herself, she doomed everyone.

 **Jewel:** Yep, now all we have to do is take the private jet to Stardust, and we'll finally become full-fledged members of the underworld!

 **Chris:** And we won't fail at getting the Miraculouses, unlike our moms who were easily talked out of it by that irritating little insect, Patricia.

 **Cat Noir:** (gasp)

 **Jewel:** Come on, let's hit that island...wait, did something move out there?

 **Chris:** It's probably just a squirrel, don't lose you head like Avery, let's get going.

 _They exit._ **Cat Noir** _watches them in horror. Blackout. Back in the garage,_ **Adrien** _is telling_ **Hiro, Marinette, Tadashi,** _and_ **Baymax** _what happened._

 **Adrien:** I knew it, Jewel descended from the villains who took my mom! And now she's going to follow in their footsteps on some island called Stardust with some guy!

 **Marinette:** Whoa, well, we have to find her, and stop them from getting our Miraculouses, the peacock pin is already missing. But where is this "Stardust?"

 **Baymax:** Searching for: "Stardust Island." No results found.

 **Adrien:** There has to be a way, I have to find my mom!

 **Marinette:** And we will, but we'll need help.

 **Adrien:** From who?

 _In Paris,_ **Butterfly** _and_ **Volpina** _are running across the roofs of buildings. They run into_ **Ladybug, Cat Noir,** _and_ **Hiro.**

 **Butterfly:** Ahh! I didn't expect to see you here.

 **Ladybug:** Don't worry about it. How would you two like to go on a secret international mission?

 **Volpina:** Really? Us?

 **Cat Noir:** Yep, with the fates of the Miraculouses on the line, it's gonna take all of us.

 **Paon:** That's why I'm joining you guys.

 **Cat Noir:** Paon?

 **Paon:** Sure, let's go with that! Only one problem, I'm new to this whole superhero thing, I don't think I'm ready.

 **Volpina:** Hey, we're new at this too, there's nothing to worry about, but, you'll help train us, right?

 **Hiro:** Of course! We weren't just gonna take you to an uncharted island without training!

 **Butterfly:** Ok, where do we start?

 **Ladybug:** San Fransokyo.

 **Fred** _and_ **Avery** _enter the mansion._

 **Fred:** I know it's nothing special, but...

 **Avery:** Are you kidding? This place is incredible! It's even bigger than my dad's hotel!

 **Fred:** I guess I'll give you a tour. Here's the main hall, and in here is command central! My dad is a retired superhero, I guess that's why I love comics so much!

 **Avery:** Awesome!

 **Fred:** And this is my room.

 **Avery:** Whoa, now this is one epic room! I thought Marinette's was cool, but, wow!

 **Fred:** And, the spare room. I'm really not supposed to be in here, why exactly do you need to go into hiding, anyway?

 **Avery:** There's this awful girl from my school, Jewel, she's always made fun of me since I was a kid. When I ran away, a news reporter was interviewing people who were close to me. Jewel pretended to be my friend and told everyone that I'm a pregnant mental case teen nightmare. She's always been mean to me, but she's never done anything like this. Now I can't even go home to my mom and forget this ever happened, because everyone believed her lies and if I'm seen in public, I'll be locked up in a mental hospital. That girl ruined my life and she doesn't even care.

 **Fred:** Avery, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I understand how you feel. People gave me a hard time in high school, but trust me, it gets easier.

 **Avery:** It's too late, the damage is already done, Jewel wins, as always.

 **Fred:** You know, when I was your age, I was kind of a geek. Hard to believe, I know. The other kids thought I was crazy, and it really hurt to be hated by almost everyone in my grade, but then I made friends who helped me through it. Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, they were always there for me, just like how your friends support you. And by the end of junior year, everyone laid off, and we went to college and met Tadashi, and everything worked out fine, and I'm sure we can solve this for you too. It isn't all your fault. Don't take all the blame for what happened, you wouldn't have run away if it weren't for your classmates tormenting you.

 **Avery:** You're right, it's not all my fault. I know we can fix this.

 **Fred:** You wanna know how I relieve stress?

 **Avery:** Sure.

 _They enter the next room, which has a karaoke machine in it._

 **Avery:** This just keeps getting better!

 **Fred:** Pick a song!

 **Avery** _scrolls through the list._

 **Avery:** Let's see here, no, too overdone, ugh, not XY, nope, nah, I always listen to this song, no, oh! I haven't listened to this one in a while! (selects "Wildfire.")

 **Fred:** Excellent choice, one of my favorites!

 **Track 04: Wildfire**

 **Wildfire:**

 **Fred:**

 **I was dry, broken down, could barely feel my heart, just lying in the dark.**

* * *

 **Avery:**

 **Just lying in the dark.**

 **Fred:**

 **Lightning bolt to the ground, you made an ember glow, it only took a spark.**

 **Avery:**

 **It only, only.**

 **Both:**

 **Now it feels, like my walls are melting down, like a force of nature now, like my walls are melting down!**

 **Fred:**

 **It's burning out of control, love like I've never known! Lighting us up tonight!**

 **Avery:**

 **Whoa-oh-oh!**

 **Fred:**

 **So let's get lost in the flames, just got our hearts to blame! You touch me I ignite!**

 **Avery:**

 **I ignite!**

 **Fred:**

 **Like a wildfire! Like a wildfire!**

 **Avery:**

 **Whoa-oh-oh!**

 **Fred:**

 **It's burning out of control!**

 **Avery:**

 **Control!**

 **Fred:**

 **Like a wildfire! Like a wildfire!**

 **Avery:**

 **Whoa-oh-oh!**

 **Fred:**

 **You're burning up my soul!**

 **Avery:**

 **Burning up my soul!**

 _In the garage,_ **Ladybug** _and_ **Cat Noir** _are demonstrating some martial arts moves for the new heroes._

 **Ladybug:**

 **Steady hands, level head, it all abandons me, I only feel your heat.**

 **Cat Noir:**

 **I only feel your heat.**

 **Ladybug:**

 **White hot, burning red, who knew that letting go, would make me so complete?**

 **Cat Noir:**

 **Would make me so, so.**

 **Paon:**

 **Now it feels!**

 **Volpina:**

 **It feels!**

 **Paon:**

 **Like my walls are melting down!**

 **Volpina:**

 **Walls are melting down!**

 **Paon:**

 **Like a force of nature now!**

 **Volpina:**

 **Force of nature now!**

 **Paon:**

 **Like my walls are melting down!**

 **Volpina:**

 **Walls are melting down!**

 **Butterfly:**

 **It's burning out of control, love like I've never known! Lighting us up tonight!**

 **Ladybug:**

 **Whoa-oh-oh!**

 **Hiro:**

 **So let's get lost in the flames, just got our hearts to blame! You touch me I ignite!**

 **Ladybug:**

 **I ignite!**

 **Tadashi:**

 **Like a wildfire! Like a wildfire!**

 **Cat Noir:**

 **Whoa-oh-oh!**

 **Tadashi:**

 **It's burning out of control!**

 **Butterfly:**

 **Control!**

 **Tadashi:**

 **Like a wildfire! Like a wildfire!**

 **Volpina:**

 **Whoa-oh-oh!**

 **Tadashi:**

 **You're burning up my soul!**

 **Hiro:**

 **Burning up my soul!**

 _Back in_ **Fred's** _mansion._

 **Avery:**

 **Whoa.**

 **Fred:**

 **Whoa.**

 **Avery:**

 **Somehow you're burning away my doubt.**

 **Fred:**

 **Somehow you're burning away my doubt.**

 **Avery:**

 **Whoa-oh.**

 **Fred:**

 **Whoa-oh.**

 **Avery:**

 **And now I'm yours 'til the flames are out.**

 **Fred:**

 **And now I'm yours 'til the flames are out.**

 **Avery:**

 **Oh whoa!**

 **Fred:**

 **Oh whoa!**

 **Avery:**

 **I'm powerless in the blazing light!**

 **Fred:**

 **I'm powerless in the blazing light!**

 **All:**

 **Only you can prevent the fire we're starting tonight!**

 **Cat Noir:**

 **It's burning out of control, love like I've never known! Lighting us up tonight!**

 **Paon:**

 **Whoa-oh-oh!**

 **Ladybug:**

 **So let's get lost in the flames, just got our hearts to blame! You touch me I ignite!**

 **Hiro:**

 **I ignite!**

 **Boys:**

 **Like a wildfire! Like a wildfire!**

 **Girls:**

 **Wildfire! Whoa-oh-oh!**

 **Boys:**

 **It's burning out of control!  
**

 **Girls:**

 **Control! Like a wildfire! Like a wildfire!**

 **Boys:**

 **Wildfire! Whoa-oh-oh!**

 **Girls:**

 **You're burning up my soul!**

 **Boys:**

 **Burning up my soul!**

 **All:**

 **Like a wildfire! Like a wildfire! You're burning up my soul!**

 **Paon:** So, how'd we do?

 **Ladybug:** Uh, great!

 **Cat Noir:** Fine!

 **Hiro:** Eh...

 **Volpina:** I guess we still need to learn more about our specific powers.

 **Ladybug:** Hmm, I don't really know what your powers are, except for Butterfly, apparently you can turn normal civilians into superheroes.

 **Butterfly:** Really? Ha, I have the power to make friends, I'm a real social butterfly!

 **Cat Noir:** You've cat to be kitten me right meow!

 **Hiro:** Ladybug, make them stop.

 **Ladybug:** Trust me, I've tried.

 **Annnd... we're done! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**Here we go, Chapter 5!**

 **Fred, Apidae, Wasabi, Honey Lemon,** _and_ **Gogo** _enter_ **Hiro's** _garage, armored up._

 **Hiro:** Great, you guys are here! Ok, time to assign training groups.

 **Apidae:** Alright, but let's hurry, who knows what those pink ninjas are up to?

 **Hiro:** Ok, Ladybug, Paon, Tadashi, Gogo, you're group 1. Group 2 will be Cat Noir, Butterfly, Honey Lemon, Baymax, and myself. And group 3, Apidae, Volpina, Wasabi, Fred.

 **Ladybug:** So, what did your Kwami tell you about your powers?

 **Paon:** Nothing, he just burst into tears and told me to say "Feathers Up."

 **Ladybug:** Ok, this is a problem.

 **Gogo:** Yeah, we have to find out what your power is, otherwise we can't really train you.

 **Tadashi:** Hang on, I'm looking up peacock superheroes. I managed to find this guy. (pulls up picture of a **Paon** from the past) It says here in this article that he had the power to manipulate people by turning emotions into images. Wow, I'm surprised Gabriel didn't use this one for evil!

 **Paon:** Huh?

 **Ladybug:** Don't worry about that. Tadashi, how did he activate his superpower?

 **Tadashi:** He would say "Tail of Fear," and his shield would release the power on the nearest person.

 **Paon:** (lifts up shield) Tail of Fear! (the shield blasts **Gogo** )

 **Ladybug:** Wait!

 **Gogo:** Spiders! They're everywhere, where are they all coming from!?

 **Ladybug:** What are you talking about? I don't see any spiders.

 **Gogo:** How can you not see them!? They're all over the room, and huge! Ok, now they're climbing up my leg!

 **Tadashi:** Gogo, there are no spiders, it's just Paon's power. If you don't believe me, touch them.

 **Gogo:** Gross, no way!

 **Apidae:** Take it from another arachnophobe, she won't touch them, even if they're not real.

 **Paon:** Ok, how do I stop this?

 **Ladybug:** I'm not sure. Wait, if I can undo the affects of the Moth Miraculous, then theoretically, one of us should be able to undo this.

 **Cat Noir:** Maybe. (slowly extends staff towards **Gogo** ) Return to reality! (the spiders disappear)

 **Gogo:** They're gone!

 **Fred:** I still can't believe the most fearless girl I know would crack over fake spiders!

 **Gogo:** Never speak of this to anyone, got it?

 **Fred:** Uh, yeah!

 **Paon:** So, how'd I do?

 **Ladybug:** Amazing.

 **Cat Noir:** Ugh, listen to her. Here I am, the guy who saved Gogo, and she calls him amazing.

 **Hiro:** I take it you're jealous.

 **Cat Noir:** Is it that obvious?

 **Hiro:** It's ok, it's perfectly natural, besides, I don't think she has feelings for him, she's just being a good coach.

 **Cat Noir:** I hope you're right. Paon better keep his distance though. After all, I'm a cat, he's a bird.

 **Butterfly:** So, should I show you my power?

 **Cat Noir:** Yes, I've always wanted to see it in action, you know, not being used for evil. You can try it out on Hiro!

 **Hiro:** What? I'm not doing it! Not that I'm scared or anything...

 **Baymyax:** Hiro is worried he will turn evil.

 **Hiro:** You really can't keep a secret, can you?

 **Honey Lemon:** It's ok, Butterfly, you can try your powers on me.

 _A white butterfly flies in through the window._

 **Butterfly:** (holds out hand) Tenshi! (the butterfly lands in her palm and turns golden, it flies into **Honey Lemon's** purse)

 **Honey Lemon** _transforms into a superhero with pink hair a butterfly shaped mask._

 **Cat Noir:** Wow, that is one cool power! You have a bright future.

 **Ladybug:** (to herself)Is he seriously flirting with her? This is a training session!

 **Apidae:** Ok, demonstrate your power. Wait, this one doesn't affect people, does it?

 **Volpina:** Hypno Song!

 **Wasabi:** Hypno Song? Can I ask what that is first?

 **Volpina** _plays her flute, and everyone in the room freezes and watches her. When she stops, they snap out of it._

 **Apidae:** I don't know what just happened, but for whatever reason I feel violated.

 **Paon:** Hey, why does my pin keep beeping?

 **Ladybug:** That means your Miraculous is running out of power, and you'll change back in a few minutes. The same goes for Butterfly and Volpina, once you use your superpower, you have five minutes to get food for your Kwami and hide so no one knows your secret identity.

 **Paon:** I don't have much time left, and where do I get food?

 **Cat Noir:** Camembert, works every time. (gives them each a piece)

 **Volpina:** Uh, I don't think Jinxx will like this.

 **Cat Noir:** It works for Plagg.

 **Ladybug:** Don't worry, we won't look.

 _On Stardust Island,_ **Jewel** _and_ **Chris** _are exploring an old cavern._

 **Chris:** Are you sure you know where we're going?

 **Jewel:** I'm sorry, were you just questioning my sense of direction?

 **Chris:** No, I'm just saying, this place is huge, and really confusing. I mean, what if we're looking in the wrong place?

 **Jewel:** Believe me, she's here. I can sniff out traitors a mile away.

 **Chris:** I still don't get how we're supposed to get the Miraculouses.

 **Jewel:** Must I explain everything to you? Once we find that woman, we send a worldwide broadcast for all of the Miraculous holders out there to surrender their powers to us in exchange for her safe return. If they don't come in time, we kill her.

 **Chris:** Whoa, I didn't know I was signing up for this!

 **Jewel:** You see, this is why boys are rarely allowed to be Fujitas. Too mellow to handle the hard work.

 **Chris:** I am NOT too mellow!

 **Jewel:** Then you'll have no problem carrying out the mission.

 **Hiro** _is trying to locate Stardust while_ **Volpina, Paon,** _and_ **Butterfly** _spar with their mentors._

 **Apidae:** Ok, the first go was just a practice run. This time, I'm gonna put in full effort.

 **Volpina:** I'm ready.

 **Apidae:** 3, 2, 1, go.

 **Volpina** _extends her flute sideways and pins_ **Apidae** _to the ground._

 **Apidae:** Impressive! You've got guts, I like it.

 **Ladybug:** Alright, Paon, don't hold back this time, give it your all!

 **Paon:** But...what if I hurt you? I mean, you ARE an ally, and my trainer.

 **Cat Noir:** (under his breath) You sure that's ALL she is?

 **Ladybug:** Try not to think about that. How about this: picture me as one of your enemies.

 **Paon:** I'll give it a try. (jumps at, **Ladybug** shoves him back and ties his wrists together)

 **Ladybug:** Good effort, but next time, don't just lunge towards your opponent without thinking, try to think of which angle the attack is most effective from.

 **Cat Noir:** Ok, I'm not going easy on you this time, so really go for it, don't back down.

 **Butterfly:** I'll give it a shot!

 **Butterfly** _whacks_ **Cat Noir** _in the head with her scepter._

 **Butterfly:** How'd I do?

 **Cat Noir:** (dizzy) Great! We'll go again once the room stops spinning. Oh...

 **Ladybug:** Did you find it yet?

 **Hiro:** No, there is no island in the entire world called Stardust.

 **Ladybug:** Apidae, you know them better than any of us.

 **Apidae:** The unfortunate truth.

 **Ladybug:** Do you think you know approximately where Stardust might be?

 **Apidae:** I remember they used to go all the way to Hawaii for Take Your Kid to Work Day. You'd think they would just live there. In the past few years, they haven't been going to work with their parents.

 **Hiro:** Hawaii is entirely islands, made up of both major and minor pieces of land. But some islands are really small and uninhabited, so they aren't important enough to show up on the map. Many of them haven't even been discovered yet, but it's very unlikely that any of them would contain life.

 **Apidae:** So, are you saying what I think you're saying?

 **Hiro:** If you were thinking that we're going to Hawaii, then yes!

 **Ladybug:** Wait, if Stardust is uncharted, and we go through that portal, we might either land on the wrong side of the state, or in the middle of the ocean.

 **Hiro:** So? We've got wings. We can easily fly around all of the islands in under an hour.

 **Baymax's** _wings pop up._

 **Cat Noir:** There's too many of us, we won't all fit on Baymax.

 **Apidae:** Ok, I've got it! Hiro, Honey, Wasabi, Gogo, Fred, Volpina, and Paon can all ride on Baymax. Tadashi has a hoverboard, since Ladybug and Butterfly are about the same height and weight, if they each stood on one end of the hoverboard with Tadashi in the center, it should balance out so you don't tip over. I have my own set of wings. While I'm not that strong, I have carried Cat Noir in mid-air before without dropping him to his doom, so we should be good!

 **Ladybug:** I hope you know what you're saying, I don't want to fall off a hoverboard!

 **Cat Noir:** At least you'll have a surface to stand on, if Apidae's arms give out, I'm finished!

 **Apidae:** I won't drop you, besides, I got a 98 on my physics test last year, if my school offered honors science, I'd be in it.

 **Ladybug:** One problem: your Super Wings only last for five minutes, then you change back.

 **Apidae:** Ok, easy fix. My wings are fast, but temporary and not as fast as Baymax. If I were to tie myself to Baymax using Ladybug's yo-yo, even if I change back in midair, I wouldn't fall.

 **Hiro:** I just thought of another problem. Who's going to stay here and manage the portal while we're gone?

 **Fred:** What about Mochi?

 **Wasabi:** Uh, Mochi's a cat.

 **Fred:** Yeah, but if we build a device that can turn him human...

 **All:** Fred!

 **Apidae:** I might have a better idea.

 **Finally finished! I still can't believe that this Tuesday, (not yesterday) I will officially be a freshman at my dream school! After three painful years of middle school, I'm finally free from irritating classmates, unsalted fries, evil teachers, and ridiculous school policies. New district, new students, new (nowhere near as strict) rules. The best part is that the year hasn't started yet and I'm already friends with 4 students in the school. (2 of them are seniors, the other 2 are freshmen, one of them being my crush, I have this joke with one of my friends about him being my Adrien. One time we were watching Miraculous, and when Marinette came onscreen, I was like, "Look, it's me!" And then when Adrien showed up, I said, "Look, it's ...!")**


	6. Chapter 6: The Cave

**Chapter 6, let's go!**

 _The team flies out of the portal as it closes._

 **Ladybug:** Why the heck would you let CHLOE run the portal!?

 **Apidae:** Well, who else can I get on short notice who will do whatever I say without an explanation?

 **Hiro:** Ok, everyone look out for an island.

 **Apidae:** Specifically, an island with two bratty teenagers on it who need a serious...!

 **Hiro:** Yes, thank you, Apidae.

 **Wasabi:** Uh, can we go take a break from flying? I saw a snack bar over there, and I really don't like flying.

 **Ladybug:** Not yet, Wasabi. We have to keep looking for Stardust.

 **Wasabi:** I'm just saying, we're about to fly over the ocean, and, who knows when we'll get back?

 **Cat Noir:** Apidae, how many stripes left?

 **Apidae:** It just beeped for the second time, three stripes.

 **Cat Noir:** (nervously) Ok, three minutes to find an island that no one's seen before. No pressure.

 **Fred:** I think I see it!

 **Gogo:** Fred, that's a rock.

 **Honey Lemon:** Actually, wait, it is an island, with a cave, look!

 **Hiro:** But is it Stardust?

 **Ladybug:** I don't know how to tell. It just looks like a normal island to me, but that cave would make for a great hideout for villains. Maybe it's worth looking into.

 **Apidae:** Can't...do this...much...longer. (transforms back, **Peeka** tumbles from her comb, **Cat Noir** catches her)

 **Peeka:** Whew! Thanks kitty!

 **Cat Noir:** No problem! Well, except for the blood rushing to my brain now that we're dangling from a yo-yo.

 **Butterfly:** Isn't she the girl from the news?

 **Avery:** What!? Um, no! You must be mistaken!

 **Cat Noir:** Stop moving around!

 **Avery:** Sorry.

 _The yo-yo loosens,_ **Avery, Cat Noir,** _and_ **Peeka** _plunge into the ocean._

 **Ladybug:** Cat Noir! Apidae!

 **Cat Noir** _surfaces._

 **Cat Noir:** (coughs) I hate getting wet. Apidae? Apidae?

 **Avery** _struggles to swim underwater,_ **Cat Noir** _pulls her up._

 **Avery:** (gasps for breath) I can't see, can't breathe, can't swim!

 **Cat Noir:** It's ok, you're ok.

 **Avery:** (starts sinking)

 **Cat Noir:** Whoa! (pulls her back up)

 **Avery:** (starts sinking again)

 **Cat Noir:** (pulls her up, grabs onto her) You really can't swim?

 **Avery:** My mom hates swimming, but she wanted me to learn how in case of an emergency, so she signed me up for swim class at a local college. I was fine until the time came for us to take off our life jackets. The second I unhooked it, I sank like a rock. Then at the next class when they asked us to take off our life jackets again I climbed out of the pool and escaped into the locker room. Don't let go of me until we get out of here, ok?

 **Cat Noir:** It's alright, you won't sink, I've got you.

 **Avery:** Talk about a crazy day, Peeka. Wait, where's Peeka? (looks into the water) Oh no.

 **Cat Noir:** I'll go get her. Ladybug, pull Avery up.

 **Avery:** No, this is my fault, Peeka is drowning because of my stupid idea, I have to save her.

 **Cat Noir:** But you just said you can't swim.

 **Avery:** I know, wish me luck. (dives underwater)

 **Cat Noir** _dives after her._ **Avery** _opens her eyes and freaks out. She sees_ **Peeka** _descending about a foot below her._ **Avery** _flips herself over and reaches for_ **Peeka.** _She grabs her and stuffs her in her pocket._ **Cat Noir** _grabs_ **Avery's** _wrist and pulls her to the surface._

 **Avery:** (coughs) I hope I never have to do THAT again! Peeka, are you ok?

 **Peeka:** Well, I'm freezing, terrified, starving, and out of breath, but other than that, I'm good.

 **Avery:** That makes two of us.

 **Cat Noir:** Um, three of us, I had to save both of you.

 **Avery** : Maybe we should go take a break.

 **Wasabi:** Hey, I'm all for that!

 **Ladybug:** Ok, I'm lowering the yo-yo, tie yourselves to it and hang on. (lowers yo-yo)

 _Back on land, the team is sitting at the snack bar._

 **Butterfly:** So, Avery's not actually crazy?

 **Ladybug:** No, maybe a little, no offense, but the girl who said all that stuff is actually the enemy we're trying to capture. It was all a cover-up so she and her cousin could run away from home to join some secret organization while everyone was distracted.

 **Paon:** Wow, remind me not to get on her bad side!

 **Cashier:** Uh, what's with the costumes?

 **Hiro:** We're...shooting a movie! Right guys?

 **Fred:** Yeah, we're here on break!

 **Cashier:** In costume?

 **Volpina:** There's no point in changing, we only have ten minutes before the next scene, then we need to get back on set!

 **Cashier:** Oh. What movie is it?

 **Gogo:** Yes Hiro, what movie is it?

 **Hiro:** Oh! Yeah! It's called...Big Hero Miraculous!

 **Cashier:** That's a weird title.

 **Ladybug:** That's because it's based off of a Japanese superhero movie, and they're making an English version with the script translated!

 **Cashier:** Ah, I see, I guess I'll see you in the movies! (exits)

 **Ladybug:** Whew! He bought it!

 **Avery:** Good thing he didn't recognize me.

 **Cashier:** Wait, is that...?

 **Avery:** No, I'm not the crazy girl from the news. Why does everyone ask me that?

 **Cashier:** Sorry. Hey, I know you guys are probably really busy, but do you think you could perform a scene?

 **Hiro:**...Sure? I mean, sure! Actually, it's a musical, right guys?

 **Gogo:** A musical!? Are you...I mean, yes, it is.

 **Hiro:** Come on everyone, 1, 2, 3, 4!

 **Hiro, Ladybug, Cat Noir,** _and_ **Avery** _all start singing at once._

 **Hiro:** We could be immortals! Immortals!

 **Ladybug:** Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong!

 **Cat Noir:** The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet!

 **Avery:** So don't give up now! Everything's alright!

 **Hiro:** It's supposed to sound awful.

 **Cashier:** Ok, I'd better go. (exits)

 **Gogo:** Let's get out of here before he comes back.

 **Avery:** I just need to pick up some food for Peeka. (takes bag of chips, leaves money) These should do. We take flight in a few minutes.

 **Hiro:** Avery, you can't use your wings again.

 **Avery:** We know where the island is, and this time, I won't freak out and make the yo-yo string loosen. As long as I'm tied to Baymax and we go really fast, we should have no problem getting to the island.

 _In San Fransokyo,_ **Chloe** _is sitting at a desk, talking to_ **Sabrina** _over the phone._

 **Chloe:** I told you, I can't work on the project, I'm very busy today!

 **Sabrina:** You know, I'm really starting to get sick of that excuse. We seriously need you for this, if you don't participate, we won't get full credit!

 **Chloe:** Tomorrow, ok?

 **Cass:** Tadashi? Hiro?

 **Chloe:** Gotta go, Sabrina! (hangs up, hides under the desk)

 **Cass:** (enters) Boys? Are you in here? Huh. They must be at school.

 **Chloe** _sneezes._

 **Cass:** What was that?

 **Mochi** _walks past_ **Chloe**

 **Chloe:** (whispering) Get out of here!

 **Cass:** Hiro? If that's you, this isn't funny.

 **Mochi** _walks up to_ **Cass**

 **Cass:** Oh, Mochi, it's just you. I think I'm losing it. (exits)

 **Chloe:** That was close. Thanks alot, Mochi. Apparently I'm allergic to cats. I guess that explains why Avery got sick when she came here. Speaking of which, what is she up to? (calls)

 **Avery:** Hang on, Chloe. (answers) Hello?

 **Chloe:** Hey Avery, guess what? Hiro recruited me to watch his garage while he goes on a secret mission with a bunch of superheroes, including Ladybug!

 **Avery:** Wow, that's so cool!

 **Chloe:** Oh, and also, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I saw that report.

 **Avery:** Chloe, I hope you know that Jewel isn't my friend, and is actually a filthy liar.

 **Chloe:** Oh, I knew that. I meant about you running away. Where are you, anyway?

 **Avery:** Somewhere no one will ever find me. Nice try, but I'm not letting you tell mom where I am. I'm finally free from my old miserable life. There's no way I'm going back to it.

 **Chloe:** Ok, but if anything goes wrong, just know that I'm here for you.

 **Avery:** Thanks, bye. (hangs up)

 **Ladybug:** I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't give her a hard time. She's just looking out for you.

 **Avery:** I know, it's just, I don't belong in my hometown. You and all my other friends who are right here right now, you understand me in a way no one else does, you make me feel normal, like I fit in. I really do miss my family, but I've come to know all of you as a family too, one that can rescue me from my everyday life, from my classmates, from myself.

 **Ladybug** _hugs her._

 **Ladybug:** We'll figure this out later. Are you ready to go?

 **Avery:** (nods) Peeka, Stripes On!

 **Track 05: Stripes On**

 **Avery** _transforms into_ **Apidae**

 **Apidae:** Ok, let's go!

 _Four minutes later, the team lands on Stardust Island._

 **Honey Lemon:** I hope this is the right place.

 **Hiro:** It has to be. Baymax didn't recognize it, and it has a huge cave. I guess we should start looking in there.

 **Apidae:** Ok, lets go. I won't be able to transform again for a while, so use your powers wisely.

 _After the team enters the cave, a huge boulder blocks the entrance._

 **Volpina:** What was that noise?

 **Ladybug:** We're caved in, literally! Baymax, can you push it out of the way?

 **Baymax** _tries to move the rock, but nothing happens._

 **Ladybug:** Great. We're trapped, and we don't even have a flashlight.

 **Cat Noir:** I have night vision, remember? Ok, up ahead, turn left.

 **Wasabi:** How far up... (bumps into wall) Got it. (turns left)

 **Cat Noir:** Ok, now turn right.

 **Avery:** I can't even tell if I'm transformed anymore.

 **Peeka:** You're not.

 **Avery:** Ahh! Don't scare me like that!

 **Paon:** Any more turns up ahead?

 **Cat Noir:** I've got some bad news. Three paths.

 **Ladybug:** Maybe they all lead to the same place.

 **Hiro:** We should split up. Get with your training groups. Team Paon, take the left, Team Volpina, take the right, and Team Butterfly will take the center.

 **Gogo:** How are we supposed to see?

 **Butterfly:** Look, all three of them are straight tunnels with light at the other end. This is way too easy.

 **Honey Lemon:** Let's go anyway. Even if the villains aren't at the end of the tunnels, at least we might be able to find an exit

 **Tadashi:** Honey's right. Let's just get out of here.

 **Honey Lemon:** See you on the other side. (smiles)

 **Ladybug:** (whispering) Does she...? Does he...?

 **Hiro:** (whispering) Probably. I've suspected it for a while now, even before the fire happened.

 **Ladybug:** (whispering) That is so cool! Oh my gosh, I ship it!

 _Team Butterfly is walking through the middle tunnel._

 **Butterfly:** I still think this is too easy.

 **Hiro:** Yeah, I know what you mean. You'd think that a secret organization of teen angst would be harder to get to.

 **Cat Noir:** Is it just me, or is it really cold in here?

 **Honey Lemon:** (shivers) Nope, it's cold.

 **Baymax:** Your body temperatures are: low, and long amounts of time in this temperature could result in illness, some cases being very severe.

 **Hiro:** No worries, we're almost there.

 **Cat Noir:** I...I don't feel so good.

 **Honey Lemon:** What's wrong?

 **Cat Noir:** I can't...can't. (falls on knees, transforms back into **Adrien** )

 **Butterfly:** I'll go get help, try and get him to the end of the tunnel. (exits)

 **Hiro** _helps_ **Adrien** _up, they continue to walk towards the end of the tunnel._

 **Hiro:** I don't like this, something weird is going on.

 **Adrien:** I d-don't get it. I-It's like the t-tunnel forced me out of my trans...transformation. I c-couldn't control it.

 **Honey Lemon:** Take it easy, you'll be ok.

 **Hiro:** Plagg, do you know what happened?

 **Plagg:** (cough) This tunnel is coated with Kwami poison, it forces a Miraculous holder out of their transformation and makes the Kwami sick.

 **Hiro:** Ok, we should get out of here.

 _A boulder blocks the entrance to the tunnel._

 **Hiro:** Unbelievable. I just hope the others are ok, this whole place could be a trap!

 _Team Volpina is walking through the right tunnel._ **Fred** _and_ **Avery** _are singing while_ **Volpina** _plays along with her flute._

 **Both:** Four intrepid friends. Led by Fred!

 **Fred:** Their leader, Fred!

 **Both:** Fred's angels! Mmm mmm mmm! Fred's angels! Mmm mmm mmm!

 **Avery:** Harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they found in the attic!

 **Both:** Mmm mmm mmm! The amulet is green! Mmm mmm mmm! It's probably an emerald!

 **Wasabi:** I am about to laser-hand all three of you in the face.

 **Butterfly:** Guys! Get out of there! It's a trap!

 **Volpina** _runs out just before the third boulder falls._

 **Avery:** We're trapped. Well, now what?

 **Peeka:** Ugh, this feels worse than the time that gross warrior sat on me. Definitely seen better days.

 **Avery:** Peeka, what's going on?

 **Peeka:** I don't know, but whatever's happening is not normal.

 _Team Paon is walking through the left tunnel._

 **Ladybug:** Why is it so freezing in here?

 **Tadashi:** I'm not sure, but we should get to the end of this tunnel, the others are probably waiting for us.

 **Volpina:** It's a trap! Turn back!

 **Paon:** A trap? (runs out, the fourth boulder falls)

 **Ladybug:** No! Cat Noir! Apidae!

 **Tadashi:** Hiro! Honey! Baymax!

 **Gogo:** Wasabi! Fred!

 **Ladybug:** Agh! (falls on knees) Wha-What's happening to me? (transforms back into **Marinette** )

 **Tadashi:** What's going on?

 **Marinette:** I just transformed back, I couldn't control it, it just happened!

 **Gogo:** I say we keep going, there has to be answers somewhere.

 **Tikki:** I know exactly what's happening: Kwami poison.

 **Marinette:** Oh no, what are we supposed to do? Master Fu isn't here to heal you, and we're trapped!

 **Tadashi:** Keep her warm, we're almost at the end of the tunnel. We'll figure out how to help you once we get out of this death trap.

 **Gogo:** Luckily, I've got wheels! Grab my hands!

 **Gogo** _pulls_ **Marinette** _and_ **Tadashi** _to the end of the tunnel. Back to Team Butterfly._

 **Hiro:** Baymax, what do you know about Kwami?

 **Baymax:** Kwami. Magical pixie-like creature appearing in several children's stories. It is said that these Kwami first appeared in literature when rumors of these small mythical beings appearing after great battles arose. Some believed the Kwami came out of hiding to heal the wounded soldiers. Others say that the Kwami actually helped in battle. However, there is no real proof that they exist, or previously existed, for no fossilized Kwami have ever been found.

 **Plagg:** That's because we're immortal, unless we're poisoned.

 **Hiro:** Is there anything else? Kwami care? Healing? How to get out of a scary freezer cave?

 **Baymax:** There are no online sources for Kwami care, healing, or escaping from scary freezer caves, as we are the only ones actually aware of heir existence, and this is the first time anyone has been trapped in a poison-laced cave and lived to tell about it.

 **Hiro:** (sarcastically) Well, that puts me at ease. Don't worry, we're almost out. Hopefully Plagg will return to normal once we get out of here, and we'll all feel better when we aren't freezing.

 **Honey Lemon:** Yep, this nightmare's almost over.

 _They enter a freezing cold room at the end of he tunnel._

 **Plagg:** Is this what over looks like?

 **Adrien:** Ladybug? Ladybug? (gasps, sees **Marinette, Tikki, Tadashi,** and **Gogo** frozen in a block of ice) No! Marinette!? Can you hear me!?

 **Hiro:** Don't worry, we'll get you out of there!

 **Honey Lemon:** Uh, I think we're next.

 **Adrien:** What do you mean "next?"

 _Walls start to close in on them in the shape of a cube. A hose of water starts to fill the cube, freezing to ice immediately._

 **Hiro:** I can't feel my feet.

 **Adrien:** Baymax, quick, heat this place up!

 **Baymax:** My heating function is: inoperable.

 **Plagg:** Of course it is, we're about to freeze!

 **Honey Lemon:** If my purse wasn't frozen right now I would try one of my chem bombs.

 _Team Volpina enters the freezing room._

 **Avery:** What is this place?

 **Hiro:** Avery! Help!

 **Avery:** Where are you?

 **Plagg:** How about the gigantic box with the hose in it?

 **Honey Lemon:** We're about to freeze!

 **Avery:** Guys, we've gotta destroy that hose!

 **Adrien:** No, don't worry about us, save yourselves! The second we're done freezing, it's your turn!

 **Honey Lemon:** He's right, turn back!

 _The walls of the cube collapse, revealing the second ice cube cell._

 **Fred:** What do we do now? We can't just leave them here!

 _The walls of the third cube rise around them._

 **Wasabi:** Why do I feel like a popsicle all of a sudden?

 **Avery:** Oh man, what do we do?

 **Fred:** Why are you asking me?

 **Avery:** You're the leader here!

 **Fred:** No I'm not, that's just the song!

 **Avery:** Then your song is full of lies!

 **Wasabi:** Guys! Let's focus on getting out of here!

 **Both:** How?

 **Wasabi:** How about you use your fire to melt the ice?

 **Fred:** The mouth on my costume is coated in ice!

 **Peeka:** What's going on? I thought this was an exit!

 **Avery:** It's not, this entire cave is a trap, and I know Jewel had something to do with it!

 _Later,_ **Jewel** _and_ **Chris** _enter the freezing room._

 **Jewel:** Well, look at what we have here? Chris, make sure all seven Miraculouses are here.

 **Chris:** Uh, I have some good news, bad news, and great news.

 **Jewel:** Well, spill it!

 **Chris:** First of all, we captured even more people than we anticipated. Unfortunately, we only have three Miraculouses. As for the great news, take a look for yourself.

 **Jewel:** (sees **Avery** trapped in the ice) Avery. Just as I suspected. YOU'RE the hero everyone has so much faith in. But once the world sees Apidae for what she really is, she can kiss all that faith goodbye!

 **Now it's up to the three newcomers to save their friends from worldwide exposure. Will they be able to stop Jewel and Chris in time?**


	7. Chapter 7: Exposed

**Chapter 7, let's get started!**

 **crystal ladybug One of your songs is in this chapter!**

 **Chloe** _is sitting in the garage, bored out of her mind._

 **Chloe:** Ugh, what is taking them so long? I think I'll go into the cafe for a while.

 _She enters the cafe and watches the T.V. The program is interrupted by a mysterious broadcast._

 **Jewel:** Everyone, all I ask for is your full attention, for what I am about to show you will change your life forever! Superheroes, we all know someone in our everyday lives that we consider a hero, but I'm talking about the real deals, like Ladybug, Cat Noir, Apidae, Big Hero 7, now they are true heroes. Or, are they? Who are these extraordinary people behind the masks? I'm glad you asked, because I have them all right here! Now, over here in Exhibit A I have two iconic members of Big Hero 7, a teenage girl, and her magical Kwami. That's right, Kwami are real, ad believe me, this is all happening live and in no way am I editing this footage, this is all for real. So, let's take a closer look. The girl in yellow, called Gogo by her teammates, is, in reality, Ethel Tomago! Moving along, we have this boy in orange, or maybe you know him better as Tadashi Hamada!

 **Cass:** Oh my gosh! Tadashi and Gogo?

 **Jewel:** Next up, Ladybug! Or should I say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

 **Chloe:** WHAT!?

 **Cass:** Marinette!? I have to tell Tom and Sabine.

 **Chloe:** Marinette is Ladybug? How can she be Ladybug? This is nuts!

 **Jewel:** I'm sure you're all nice and shocked, maybe I should stop here, no, I think I'll keep going! Let's take a look at Exhibit B!

 **Cass** _is talking to_ **Sabine** _on the phone._

 **Cass:** Are you watching it?

 **Sabine:** Yes, I can't believe it either! We have to do something, we can't just leave our children in the hands of that girl!

 **Cass:** Wait, she's going to another ice cell.

 **Jewel:** Well, this is an interesting assortment of characters, isn't it? Let's get to know them up close and personal. You know her as Honey Lemon, but without that helmet, she's none other than Isabelle Rodriguez! And over here we have Hiro Hamada, and his robot, Baymax!

 **Sabine:** I can't believe this. Why didn't they tell us?

 **Cass:** I'm not sure, let's keep watching.

 **Jewel:** And look over here! It's Cat Noir! Hmm, he sure looks a whole lot like Adrien Agreste. Why, you may ask? Because he is!

 **Sabine:** Adrien's in on this too? I'll have to contact Nino's parents, hang in there, Cass.

 **Nino:** (answers phone) Hello?

 **Sabine:** Nino, it's Marinette's mom. Are you parents home?

 **Nino:** Nah, they're both at work. Why?

 **Sabine:** Turn on your T.V., it's about Adrien.

 **Nino:** (confused) Sure. (turns on) Whoa! He's a T.V. star now? What show is this?

 **Sabine:** He's not a T.V. star, this is happening live from an unknown location, he's in real danger! And, he's actually Cat Noir! Marinette's there too, and she's really Ladybug!

 **Nino:** Adrien? We have to find them!

 **Jewel:** Last, but definitely not least, we have David Ginger, Fred Lee, and, whoa! Doesn't this girl look familiar? Let's see, yes, Avery Bourgeois, the escaped mental patient media's been buzzing about, is Apidae!

 **Evelyn** _is watching the T.V., horrified._ **Lindsey** _knocks on the door,_ **Evelyn** _lets her in._

 **Lindsey:** Hi, Ms. Bourgeois. I brought you some cookies, my grandma made them.

 **Evelyn:** Thank you, now get in here.

 **Lindsey:** Uh, ok, I guess. (enters)

 **Evelyn:** There's something you need to see.

 **Lindsey:** Avery! She's alive! Not that I was doubting her survival, but, this is great news, she's alright!

 **Evelyn:** No, it isn't. I know this might come as a shock, but your best friend is Apidae, and she's in trouble.

 **Lindsey:** What? Why would she lie to me? We tell each other everything.

 **Evelyn:** Go get Katrina, I have to tell Cass, Hiro's there too.

 **Jewel:** That's all for now, but don't worry, I believe we'll meet again very soon.

 **Chris** _turns off the camera._

 **Chris:** Now what?

 **Jewel:** Now we thaw them out, take the Miraculouses, and give the Kwamis their antidote. Must I explain everything twice?

 **Volpina:** Freeze! Let them go.

 **Jewel:** I was considering that, but now that you're testing me, I've changed my mind!

 **Paon:** We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Surrender now, and we might just leave you alone in your freezer lair and never bother you again.

 **Chris:** Sounds good, just one thing, we want those Miraculouses!

 **Butterfly:** In your dreams!

 **Volpina:** I'll distract them, you two try and melt the ice. (hands ear plugs to **Paon** and **Butterfly** ) Put these in so my song doesn't affect you. Hypno Song! (plays Running with the Wild Things")

 **Butterfly** _runs over to a control panel with several unlabeled levers and buttons. She flips a lever and the room heats up._

 **Butterfly:** Good! I was worried I would mess that up! Volpina, stop playing so we can get out of here.

 **Volpina:** (stops) I need to catch my breath, that's a hard song to play!

 **Marinette:** What just happened?

 **Paon:** No time to explain. Come on, we found a safe exit.

 **Adrien:** (to himself) Always trying to play the hero.

 **Chris:** You aren't going anywhere. (presses button on the control panel, a boulder blocks the other cave exit.

 **Hiro:** Wow, rocks that answer to a button? How do you do that?

 **Chris:** Oh, it's real easy, I just...

 **Jewel:** Chris! He's the enemy, remember?

 **Hiro:** Oh yeah! Right! I almost forgot!

 **Hiro** _and_ **Chirs** _start fighting._

 **Hiro:** There has to be another way out! (dodges kick) I'll meet you guys there, don't worry about me! (grabs **Chris** by the wrist and throws him down)

 **Marinette:** Hey, there's another tunnel in here! But, what's down there? There has to be some kind of trick to it.

 **Adrien:** I say we go. I'm sure this is where they're keeping my mom.

 **Marinette:** Ok, no more splitting up, if we all stand together, we can face whatever threat awaits us.

 _They all enter the tunnel._ **Avery** _takes one final look at_ **Hiro** _and_ **Chris.**

 **Avery:** Good luck, Hiro. (exits)

 _In the Lucky Cat Cafe,_ **Cass** _is on the phone with_ **Evelyn.**

 **Cass:** I know, I'm shocked. I never expected this.

 **Evelyn:** I'm not, your nephew messed up my daughter.

 **Cass:** He did not! I understand why you might think that, but I raised my boys better than that!

 **Evelyn:** Look, I heard the full story from her friend at school...

 **Cass:** Have you ever taken into consideration that this girl isn't really her friend? Has she ever visited your house? Has Avery ever mentioned her to you before?

 **Evelyn:** Well, no, she hasn't.

 **Cass:** Exactly my point. It's sabotage. She's no ordinary girl, she's a dangerous criminal who's going after our children, there's no use arguing with me.

 **Evelyn:** You're right, but what are we supposed to do? We don't even know where they are.

 **Chloe:** I know!

 **Cass:** Who are you?

 **Chloe:** I'm Chloe, Avery's twin sister, and, I know where they are.

 **Cass:** Just to be clear, Evelyn, does Avery have twin sister named Chloe?

 **Evelyn:** Yes, why?

 **Cass:** She's in my cafe, and she says she knows where they are.

 **Chloe:** Put me on the phone.

 **Cass** _hands the phone to_ **Chloe.**

 **Chloe:** Mom, don't freak out, but I'm going to Hawaii through a portal. Are you staying home or coming?

 _The team is walking through the tunnel._

 **Tadashi:** I don't like this place, it's so creepy. I just hope Hiro's ok.

 **Avery:** I wouldn't be too worried. Chris can beat him up, for sure, but he's not too bright. One time, he asked to copy off one of my pages in health class, and you know what it was? A coloring page of the human heart. You didn't even have to label it or anything, just color it.

 **Gogo:** That's just plain sad.

 **Avery:** Yeah, he's lucky I was in a good mood that day.

 **Marinette:** Ok, everyone be quiet, if we sneak through here, and Hiro's still keeping those two busy, we should be able to get in without a rock falling.

 _They quietly sneak into the next room, which is empty._

 **Volpina:** A dead end?

 **Wasabi:** Well, there's nothing to see here, let's go!

 **Adrien:** Hold it, none of us are going anywhere until we find and rescue my mom.

 **Marinette:** There has to be something more to this cave. If they can rig rocks to fall at the push of a button and freeze people into giant ice cubes, there has to be some secret feature to this room. (walks around the perimeter of the cave, feeling the wall with her hand) A weak spot, I wonder. (pushes into the wall, and a secret door opens) Whoa!

 **Honey Lemon:** Let's see what's in here.

 **Fujita 1:** Jewel?

 **Avery:** You thought I was Jewel? Note to self: take a long shower when you get home.

 **Fujita 2:** Who are you kids?

 **Marinette:** We are Big Hero Miraculous, or at least, we were, before our Kwamis got poisoned.

 **Adrien:** Do either of you know a woman named Patricia Agreste?

 **Fujita 1:** Yes, we know Patricia, but she isn't here.

 **Adrien:** Well, where is she?

 **Fujita 2:** We are the Fujitas, or at least we were, years ago. We were a trio of criminals in Paris, fighting our greatest enemies, Butterfly and Paon.

 **Butterfly:** I'm Butterfly.

 **Paon:** And, I'm Paon.

 **Butterfly:** But you must be talking about the past heroes, that wasn't us.

 **Fujita 1:** Yeah, we knew that.

 **Marinette:** Wait, so if you were a trio, where's the third Fujita?

 **Fujita 1:** We were just getting to that. In our final battle with our enemies, we tried to take their Miraculouses. Butterfly had another idea. She surrendered herself to us, and left her Miraculous behind. From there we took her with us to this island and molded her into a Fujita.

 **Adrien:** My mom...was a...a Fujita?

 **Fujita 2:** So you're her precious son she was telling us all about. We were actually thinking of recruiting you, until my son and her daughter came here and over-through us.

 **Adrien:** First of all, I would never help you! And, where is mom?

 **Fujita 2:** She's imprisoned in the Heart of the Cave, the very center of the Fujita base, only traitors are sent there. You see, when news spread of your daddy's identity as Hawk Moth, she realized that being evil wouldn't bring her any closer to her family, so she betrayed us and tried to go back home to Paris, but we locked her in there. And now, we're stuck here.

 **Adrien:** So, the reason my mom never came home is because of you?

 **Fujita 1:** Exactly.

 **Adrien:** I can't believe this!

 **Marinette:** Calm down. Forget these two, they aren't a threat, for now, anyway. How do we get to the Heart of the Cave?

 **Fujita 1:** The path on the left leads to it, but it's a long and deadly trip, very few have made it there without the traps disabled.

 **Tadashi:** That's a risk we're willing to take.

 **Fujita 2:** Weird that we just mentioned the Heart of the Cave.

 **Avery:** Uh, why is that weird?

 **Fujita 2:** Because it sounds like Chris is taking someone there right now.

 **Avery:** Hiro! Oh my gosh, we should have never left him alone with those freaks!

 **Marinette:** Come on, let's go, we can't waste any more time.

 **Adrien:** You guys go ahead, I'll meet you in a minute.

 **Honey Lemon:** Don't you want to help your mom?

 **Adrien:** I do, I really do, I just need some time before I go out there.

 **Honey Lemon:** It's ok, we understand.

 **Adrien:** Thanks.

 _All exit except for_ **Adrien** _and the_ **Fujitas.**

 **Track 06: Tightrope**

 **Tightrope**

 **Adrien:**

 **I woke up before the sun chased your ghost across the yard, through the fog and tumbling dark, 'til you were gone. Patricia, I can hardly breathe, and I've forgotten how to sleep, and your face still haunts my dreams when I'm alone. So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire, too far off the ground. I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth. Yes I'm walking on a tightrope wire, so afraid to fall. And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure, it doesn't matter at all.**

 **Patricia** _is alone in her cave, locked away where no one can hear her._

 **Patricia:**

 **The things I gave away, they're not coming back for me. Should've learned from my mistakes, but I never do. And as I lay here all alone, I hang up before I call, and admit to all my faults to pass the time. So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire, too far off the ground. I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth. Yes I'm walking on a tightrope wire, so afraid to fall. And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure, it doesn't matter at all.**

 **Adrien:**

 **There's a place we used to go, today I went alone. If there's a message in this song, well I don't know.**

 **Both:**

 **So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire, too far off the ground. I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth. Yes I'm walking on a tightrope wire, so afraid to fall. And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure, yes I'm walking on a tightrope wire, too far off the ground. I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth. Yes I'm walking on a tightrope wire, so afraid to fall. And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure, and I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure, it doesn't matter at all.**

 **Patricia:**

 **It doesn't matter at all.**

 **Adrien** _joins the others, and they head on their way to the Heart of the Cave._

 **My last chapter update before school. I'll still try to be as frequent as possible, but it could lead to a break in the story. The first week shouldn't be too bad because I'll still be learning the ropes of the school, and another plus side is we have block scheduling, which means that for the first half of the year, we have only four classes, 90 minutes each. So for the first half of the year, I have math, science, PE/health, and vocal. And for the second half, I have English, history, Spanish, and vocal. (I have vocal year-round because it's my performance major. I also have dance, acting, and tech classes, I'm not sure when I take them) The best part is: less homework!**


	8. Chapter 8: Apidae vs Jewel

**Chapter 8! Let's get to it!**

 **Chris** _shoves_ **Hiro** _into the Heart of the Cave._

 **Chris:** Welcome to your eternal punishment.

 **Hiro:** I'll find a way out of here.

 **Chris:** There is no way out, once I lock this door, it's over. And I wouldn't count on your friends coming to your rescue this time. No one has ever survived the secret entrance to your prison. It's rigged with traps around every turn so no one comes in, no one goes out. (locks)

 **Hiro:** No!

 **Patricia:** It's hopeless. There truly is no way out.

 **Hiro:** Who are you?

 **Patricia:** Just a woman who made way too many mistakes, and now has to live with this horrible fate.

 **Hiro:** Oh. I came here to help my friend find his mom, but I guess my story won't have a happy ending.

 **Patricia:** Your friend, is he in the cave?

 **Hiro:** Last time I saw him, yes. I have no idea where they went, though. I managed to hold off Jewel and Chris for a short period of time so my friends could escape and try to find her, but I ended up here.

 **Patricia:** What's his name?

 **Hiro:** Adrien, why?

 **Patricia:** Adrien. No, he shouldn't have come here, it's too dangerous.

 **Hiro:** Yeah, I wish we had known that before we went all the way to Hawaii. Now the world knows our secret identities, who we really are.

 **Patricia:** Is Adrien like you? You know, with that armor?

 **Hiro:** Yes and no. He's a superhero and we're part of the same team, but he doesn't have armor, he's got a Miraculous. The cat ring.

 **Patricia:** Wow, I never would've thought that he'd be Cat Noir!

 **Hiro:** How do you know him, anyway?

 **Patricia:** Because I am Patricia Agreste, Adrien's mother.

 **Hiro** _gasps, then smiles._

 **Hiro:** I knew we would find you. Adrien's gonna be so happy when he...oh, yeah, we're stuck here.

 _Meanwhile, in the tunnel._

 **Volpina:** Uh, I'm about to change back.

 **Honey Lemon:** Don't worry, we won't look.

 **Avery:** Yeah, enjoy your privacy while you still have it. I can't go out in public anymore.

 **Volpina:** Thanks guys.

 **Wasabi:** Those Fujitas said there would be traps, but I don't see any here. Maybe we're going the wrong way, we should turn back!

 **Adrien:** No, my mom and Hiro are in trouble, we keep going until we find them, whatever it takes.

 **Gogo:** Adrien, I know you miss your mom, but did it ever cross your mind that she may not be alive anymore?

 **Adrien:** I was 13 when she vanished, she was a very smart and strong person. She could survive for two years on her own, even in this place. Besides, Hiro's there too, and he hasn't been in there that long.

 **Plagg:** I think the real problem is we're moving at snail's pace! I'm going ahead! (flies into the tunnel)

 **Adrien:** Plagg, wait!

 **Tikki:** No worries, I'll go get him! (follows)

 **Peeka:** Ooh, a secret mission! (follows)

 **Marinette:** Ok, how are we gonna get out of this one?

 **Avery:** Hah, poison, they seem pretty healthy to me!

 **Baymax:** The Kwami are able to fly really fast, even after poisoned, but they do not have enough energy to transform their masters.

 **Marinette:** Well then, I guess we'd better pick up the pace. Get ready, we don't know what's waiting for us in there.

 **Fred:** I swear, if another rock falls, I'm gonna scream.

 _Deeper in the tunnel,_ **Tikki, Plagg,** _and_ **Peeka** _are flying right towards the first set of traps._

 **Tikki:** Plagg, this is a really bad idea, we should get back with the group.

 **Plagg:** Come on, I don't see any traps here, it's perfectly safe!

 **Peeka:** Yeah, I wouldn't say that.

 **Plagg:** What are you talking about?

 **Tikki** _pulls him back by the tail right before he flies into a laser maze._

 **Tikki:** You have to look where you're going.

 **Plagg:** Oh. Well, this shouldn't be too hard. (flies in)

 **Peeka:** You have GOT to be kidding me! (follows)

 **Tikki:** Peeka, get back here! Ugh, why do I even try? (follows) Well, that wasn't so bad.

 **Peeka:** It was fun!

 **Plagg:** See? Am I right or am I right? Let's go!

 _They weave themselves through each trap, going over, under, left, and right._

 **Peeka:** I guess being a Kwami has it's advantages, that was so easy!

 **Tikki:** I feel bad though, it won't be so easy for Marinette and the others.

 **Plagg:** We can come back for them, let's just check behind this door first and see who's in here.

 **Peeka:** Well, what are you waiting for?

 **Plagg:** I'm not going in there! What if there's a bad guy inside?

 **Peeka:** Well I'm not doing it!

 **Tikki:** I'll do it. (phases through the door)

 **Hiro:** Who's there? Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!

 **Tikki** _slowly flies out of the shadow._

 **Hiro:** Tikki! That's a relief! Boy, am I glad to see you! But, where's Marinette?

 **Tikki:** I have one word for you: Plagg.

 **Hiro:** He flew away from Adrien and you and Peeka followed him?

 **Tikki:** Wow, how'd you know?

 **Hiro:** Lucky guess? Anyway, we have to get out of here. How'd you get past the traps, anyway?

 **Tikki:** I'm small and can fly, but you weren't lucky enough to have been born a Kwami, so you might have a hard time getting past them. Plus, the door is still locked, and you can't phase through solid objects.

 **Plagg:** Hey Tikki, I think I picked the lock with my tail!

 **Hiro** _opens the door._

 **Hiro:** We're free! Mrs. Agreste, we can escape!

 **Jewel:** I wouldn't count on it.

 _The Kwamis hide behind_ **Hiro.**

 **Hiro:** W-Where did you come from?

 **Jewel:** Doesn't matter. You two aren't going anywhere. But, maybe I could make an exception if you fork over the Kwamis.

 **Hiro:** Never gonna happen.

 **Jewel:** Either hand them over willingly or I'll take them by force.

 **Hiro:** You can try, but it won't be easy.

 **Jewel:** You'd rather deal with me for the sake of a couple flying rats? Hm, maybe I need to make this a little more interesting. You will give me the Kwamis, it would sure be a shame if something were to happen to Patricia.

 **Patricia:** Hiro, get out of here! Don't let her use you!

 **Jewel:** Hush! Now, what do you say? Hiro, I'm the only person here who can heal them, I can save their lives, all you have to do is give them to me. They won't last much longer. Don't think of it as betraying your friends, think of the lives you'll be saving. I'll let you go back home. You can be with your family again and forget this whole nightmare ever happened.

 **Avery:** Don't do it, Hiro!

 **Jewel:** Where did you come from?

 **Volpina:** I was worried my secret identity would be revealed, so I went back to the control room and deactivated all of your traps. So now, we're gonna have to take you down!

 **Jewel:** Trust me, you really don't want to do that. Besides, I wasn't lying about the Kwamis, I'm the only one around here who knows how to heal them, you need my help.

 **Marinette:** And how can we trust that you won't take our Miraculouses?

 **Jewel:** How can I trust that you won't attack me after I help you?

 **Marinette:** Well played. Hiro, what do you think?

 **Hiro:** If you save them, and you don't take their Miraculouses, we'll leave you alone, you can do whatever you want, we'll never bother you again. Just please, save them.

 **Jewel:** Alright. The truth is, I find all of you annoying and disgusting, and I'm sick of being in your presence, so I'll just let you go.

 **Peeka:** Hiro, I don't like her.

 **Hiro:** This is the only way. Don't worry, we won't let her hurt you.

 **Jewel:** So, you're Avery's Kwami?

 **Peeka:** Yes.

 **Avery:** I hope you know what you're doing. If you so much as touch her I will take you down!

 _Later._

 **Jewel:** Alright, they're all cured.

 **Avery:** Everyone, if she somehow found a way to sabotage us through her "healing methods," destroy her.

 **Marinette:** Tikki, Spots On!

 **Adrien:** Plagg, Claws Out!

 **Avery:** Peeka, Stripes On!

 _They transform._

 **Cat Noir:** Ok, nothing feels out of place.

 **Ladybug:** As promised, we leave with Mrs. Agreste and never return.

 **Patricia:** Adrien, I...I can't believe it's you.

 **Cat Noir:** Mom, the day I lost you, I knew that I had to find you, whatever it took.

 **Jewel:** Such a touching moment. Too bad I have to do this! (slashes **Apidae** across the back with a piece of glass)

 **Apidae:** Agh! (breathes heavily) You just made a big mistake! The rest of you, get Mrs. Agreste to safety. This is between me and her.

 **Ladybug:** Are you sure about this?

 **Apidae:** Positive! Now go!

 _All exit the Heart of the Cave except_ **Apidae** _and_ **Jewel.**

 **Jewel:** I hope you know I'm more than just a pretty face, you have no idea who you're dealing with!

 **Apidae:** You made one mistake making an enemy out of me.

 **Jewel:** What do you even know about fighting? Are you gonna sing at me?

 **Apidae** _launches a rock at her._

 **Apidae:** Yes, actually.

 _The two begin fighting._

 **Track 07: My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark**

 **My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark**

 **Apidae:**

 **Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohhh! Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohhh! B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the, dark, dark! Can't be sure when they've hit their, mark! And besides in the mean, meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart!**

 **Jewel:**

 **I'm in the de-details with the, devil! So now the world can never get me on my, level! I just gotta get you off the cage, I'm a young lover's rage, gonna need a spark to ignite!**

 **Apidae:**

 **My songs know what you did in the dark! So light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up up up! Light 'em up up up! I'm on fire! So light 'em up up up!**

 **Jewel:**

 **Oh!**

 **Apidae:**

 **Light 'em up up up!**

 **Jewel:**

 **Oh!**

 **Apidae:**

 **Light 'em up up up!**

 **Jewel:**

 **Oh!**

 **Apidae:**

 **I'm on fire!**

 **Both:**

 **Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohh!**

 **Jewel:**

 **In the dark, dark!**

 **Both:**

 **Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohh!**

 **Apidae:**

 **In the dark, dark!**

 **Jewel:**

 **All the writers keep writing what they, write! Somewhere another pretty vein just, dies! I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see, that you're the antidote to everything except for me, me!**

 **Apidae:**

 **A constellation of tears on your, lashes! Burn everything you love then burn the, ashes! In the end everything collides my childhood spat back out the monster that you see! My songs know what you did in the dark!**

 **Jewel:**

 **So light 'em up up up! Light 'em up up up! Light 'em up up up! I'm on fire! So light 'em up up up!**

 **Apidae:**

 **Oh!**

 **Jewel:**

 **Light 'em up up up!**

 **Apidae:**

 **Oh!**

 **Jewel:**

 **Light 'em up up up!**

 **Apidae:**

 **Oh!**

 **Jewel:**

 **I'm on fire!**

 **Both:**

 **Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohh!**

 **Apidae:**

 **In the dark, dark!**

 **Both:**

 **Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohh!**

 **Jewel:**

 **In the dark, dark! Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohh!**

 **Apidae:**

 **My songs know what you did in the dark! Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohh!**

 **Jewel:**

 **My songs know what you did in the dark!**

 **Both:**

 **So light 'em up up up! Light 'em up up up! Light 'em up up up! I'm on fire!**

 **Apidae:**

 **So light 'em up up up!**

 **Jewel:**

 **Oh!**

 **Apidae:**

 **Light 'em up up up!**

 **Jewel:**

 **Oh!**

 **Apidae:**

 **Light 'em up up up!**

 **Jewel:**

 **Oh!**

 **Both:**

 **I'm on fire! Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohh!**

 **Jewel:**

 **In the dark, dark!**

 **Both:**

 **Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohh!**

 **Apidae:**

 **In the dark, dark!**

 **Both:**

 **Oh whoa, oh oh whoa, oh oh whoa, ohh!**

 **Apidae** _trips_ **Jewel,** _slams her down on the ground, then runs out._

 **Jewel:** You'll pay for this!

 **Apidae:** Come on guys! Run!

 _The team and_ **Patricia** _run through the tunnel,_ **Jewel** _chases them._

 **Jewel:** You can't escape me!

 **Hiro:** I don't know about the rest of you, but I say we go home and never come back here!

 **All:** Agreed.

 **Tadashi:** Ok, I'll tell Chloe we're on our way home.

 **Cat Noir:** Ok, how do we get out of here? The rock's still in the way!

 **Hiro:** They aren't real, remember? They're just made to look like rocks, and they're controlled by the panel in the freezer room.

 **Ladybug:** Then let's hit it!

 _They enter the freezer room._

 **Ladybug:** Ok, which button?

 **Chris:** It's the big red one! Please, I surrender, just don't let Jewel get me!

 **Apidae:** Why should we believe you?

 **Chris:** Come on, please, I'm trying to help you, for real this time. You've gotta believe me.

 **Ladybug:** He seems to be telling the truth.

 **Apidae:** Don't fall for it, he's as bad as his cousin, always had be, always will be.

 **Chris:** Apidae, please! Is there any way that I can prove myself to you?

 **Apidae:** You want my trust, figure it out for yourself.

 **Chris** _kisses_ **Apidae,** _which makes her freeze in shock._

 **Chris:** I've always secretly liked you, there, I said it. Now do you trust me?

 **Apidae:** Ugh, no way! What is wrong with...!? (collapses)

 **Hiro:** What did you do to her!?

 **Chris:** Nothing, I'm just that breathtaking. She'll be ok. I know I shouldn't have done that, but I wanted to prove that I'm not a bad guy!

 **Hiro:** Yeah, how'd that work out for you?

 **Baymax:** Chris caused no harm to Avery, she fainted from a lack of blood, and requires immediate medical attention.

 **Ladybug:** Chris, I believe you.

 **Hiro:** Ladybug!? No, he's just playing with your mind, he's still evil, and I know it!

 **Ladybug:** Look at the fear in his eyes, no one can fake that. And everyone has a good side, even people who seem pure evil have a part of them that's positive. I remember a time when I felt that same fear. It's more than just fear for your own life, but someone else's too.

 **Chris:** I was worried about what Jewel would do to me, and to Apidae.

 **Ladybug:** See? He's not faking it, so I say, we press the red button. (presses)

 **Computerized Voice:** Base will self-destruct in five minutes.

 **Chris:** Hah! I can't believe you fell for that!

 **Hiro:** Look what you've done!

 **Ladybug:** I didn't know!

 **Hiro:** You were too quick to trust him, you put all our lives in danger!

 **Ladybug:** He tricked me!

 **Hiro:** Doesn't matter, I told you he couldn't be trusted, and you flat out ignored me!

 **Ladybug:** You only thought that because he kissed Apidae!

 **Hiro:** That's not true!

 **Tadashi:** Both of you, we'll settle this later, we have to get out of here! (flips switches) Cat Noir, are all the exits open?

 **Cat Noir:** We're good to go, but we're running out of time, hurry!

 **Hiro:** Apidae, wake up! Wake up! Please! I'm not leaving you behind!

 **Tadashi:** Baymax, carry her out of here.

 _They run as fast as they can through the long tunnels._

 **Computerized Voice:** Base will self-destruct in two minutes.

 **Cat Noir:** Can't we go any faster!?

 **Fred:** No, just run like you're being paid for it!

 **Honey Lemon:** Ladybug, what should we do?

 **Paon:** Any ideas, Hiro?

 **Ladybug** _and_ **Hiro** _are silent._

 **Gogo:** Earth to our LEADERS! We're about to BLOW UP!

 **Butterfly:** There's the exit, we can do this!

 **Computerized Voice:** 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...

 **Wasabi:** Can we panic now!?

 **Tadashi:** We'll make it, everyone, warp speed!

 **Fred:** Yeah!

 **Computerized Voice:** 5, 4, 3, 2...

 **All:** ONE!

 _They burst out of the cave right before it explodes._

 **I'm FINALLY done with this chapter! Wow, I feel like a spent a whole month on this one. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter! Hopefully sooner rather than later!**


	9. Chapter 9: Miraculous

**Here we go, Chapter 9! Not much really happens here, just some setup and filler for what's yet to come, but it does get interesting at the end. Next up is the Finale and Epilogue. This story seems shorter, but it's actually around the same length as the first two, it just has longer chapters.**

 **Cat Noir:** (struggling to stand up) We...we made it.

 **Cass:** They made it!

 **Nino:** Adrien! (runs to)

 **Cat Noir:** Nino! (stands up)

 _They hug._ **Nino** _stares in disbelief._

 **Nino:** I was so worried! Wow, I still can't believe it, why didn't you tell me?

 **Cat Noir:** I was just trying to protect you and everyone I care about, but it looks like I blew it.

 **Patricia:** Everything will be alright, we'll find a way out of this.

 **Nino:** Who is she?

 **Cat Noir:** Nino, this is my mom. Mom, this is Nino, my best friend. His family took me in after father was arrested.

 **Sabine:** Marinette?

 **Ladybug:** Mom! Dad! (runs to)

 **Tom:** So, it's true, you're really Ladybug?

 **Ladybug:** Yes, hard to believe, I know.

 **Sabine:** (smiling) Not at all.

 **Cass:** Tadashi? Hiro?

 **Tadashi:** We're right here.

 **Cass:** Oh, are you hurt?

 **Hiro:** No, we're fine. (glances back at **Apidae** )

 **Cass:** (crying) What were you knuckleheads thinking? Doing this behind my back? I can't leave you boys alone for two seconds without disasters happening.

 **Evelyn:** Where's Avery?

 **Baymax** _walks to_ **Evelyn** _and gently lays_ **Apidae** _on the ground._

 **Chloe:** Avery, who did this to you?

 **Baymax:** She is unconscious. Still alive, but badly injured.

 **Andre:** I should have never treated her the way I did.

 **Evelyn:** It's not your fault. It's mine. None of this would have happened if I didn't let her go to Paris in the first place. Then she wouldn't have met all of you and ended up here!

 **Hiro:** She chose to join us, none of us influenced...

 **Evelyn:** I don't want to hear about it! My daughter is dying because of you and your friends!

 **Hiro:** There's still hope, and if you really don't trust me, I'll leave Avery alone, and never bother you again. Just let us help her, then everything will be the way it was, the way you want it.

 **Chloe:** Come on, Felix is waiting for us.

 _In the Hamada's garage,_ **Baymax** _is taking care of_ **Apidae.**

 **Felix:** So, you're really superheroes?

 **Gogo:** Yeah, but not for long.

 **Felix:** Why is that?

 **Gogo:** Our identities have been revealed, we can't keep doing this. Jewel wins.

 **Felix:** You can't just give up! The world needs you!

 **Gogo:** We have no other option, it's for the best. Besides, the identities of the Miraculous 3 remain a secret, they can handle this.

 **Felix:** All of you are just giving up?

 **Gogo:** Yes, we talked about it, and we all agree. We're in way over our heads.

 **Honey Lemon:** Hey Marinette.

 **Marinette:** Hi.

 **Honey Lemon:** What happened back there?

 **Marinette:** I don't know, I just, I thought for sure Chris had changed. He played with my emotions, and I made a bad choice.

 **Honey Lemon:** Something else is bothering you.

 **Marinette:** How could you tell?

 **Honey Lemon:** I have a strong feeling there's another reason you held back.

 **Marinette:** His fear, there was no way he faked it. I think Jewel really did do something bad to him. He reminded me of...

 **Honey Lemon:** Of what?

 **Marinette** _has a flashback. Nine years ago, there was a hurricane, and the power went out._ **Tom** _and_ **Sabine** _left_ **Marinette** _with_ **Nadja.**

 **Marinette:** When are they coming back?

 **Nadja:** I don't know, sweetheart.

 **Marinette** _stares out the window at the pouring rain. The strong winds knock down a nearby tree. There is no sign of life for miles. Back to present-day._

 **Marinette:** Some heavy thoughts passed through my head that night, stuff a six year-old doesn't normally think about. I thought for sure my parents weren't coming home.

 **Honey Lemon:** Everything will be alright, Mari. Even though we're dropping the whole superhero thing, I'll still always be here for you.

 **Marinette:** Thanks, Honey Lemon.

 **Chloe:** Avery, please wake up.

 **Marinette:** Hi Chloe.

 **Chloe:** Oh, hi Marinette.

 _Silence._

 **Chloe:** You know, you're not so bad, and I'm not just saying that because you're Ladybug and everything.

 **Marinette:** I guess you're alright too.

 **Chloe:** I'm really worried about her.

 **Marinette:** So am I. Jewel slashed her right across the back like it was nothing. I never thought anything like this would ever happen.

 **Chloe:** Is it true? Are you really going to stop being Ladybug?

 **Marinette:** Yes.

 **Chloe:** Don't give up. So you and your team messed up. That shouldn't discourage you. After all, you're the girl who saved me from Hawk Moth's villains more than a few times.

 **Marinette:** Baymax, how's she doing?

 **Baymax:** Apidae still hasn't woken up, but her condition is starting to improve.

 **Evelyn:** She'd better be ok.

 **Cass:** (under her breath) Why do you have to be so irritating?

 **Evelyn:** Excuse me?

 **Adrien:** Everyone, just remain calm. I know times are hard, but that's no reason for us to be fighting.

 **Cass:** I promise you, she'll be ok, and then we'll send you both back home.

 **Evelyn:** Good.

 **Andre:** Evelyn, please, she's done nothing wrong, the opposite, rather. Don't punish her, or yourself, for it.

 **Hiro:** You weren't just directing that advice at Aunt Cass and Avery's mom, were you?

 **Adrien:** Actually, I was just about to say the same thing to you and Marinette.

 **Hiro:** Oh.

 **Adrien:** I understand why you're upset, but I think you guys should work things out. Avery's gonna be fine.

 **Hiro:** No, she won't be. When she wakes up, she'll lose all of her freedom. The rest of us get to go back to school, but she's stuck at home with her mom for the rest of her life.

 **Adrien:** We have to do something, but what?

 **Tikki** _is sitting on a shelf._ **Plagg** _lands next to her._

 **Plagg:** Hi Tikki.

 **Tikki:** Hi Plagg.

 **Plagg:** What are you doing here all alone?

 **Tikki:** I just have so much on my mind. If Marinette and Adrien are done with being superheroes, what's gonna happen to us?

 **Plagg:** I don't know, I guess we would have to go back with Master Fu until the Miraculouses are passed on again.

 **Tikki:** I don't wanna leave Marinette, though.

 **Plagg:** I know what you mean. After all of the Cat Noirs in the past, I've never had a closer bond to any of them than Adrien.

 **Tikki:** Hey Plagg, do you ever feel like, never mind.

 **Plagg:** What?

 **Tikki:** No, it's, it's nothing.

 **Plagg:** Come on, you can tell me.

 **Tikki:** Alright. You know how Marinette and Adrien are, you know?

 **Plagg:** Yeah?

 **Tikki:** Do you ever feel like we could be like that?

 **Plagg:** I don't know, I never really thought about us that way. I mean, we've been friends since the beginning of time, wouldn't it be kinda weird?

 **Tikki:** Oh, if you think it would be weird I'll just drop it.

 **Plagg:** No, what I meant to say was, uh... (kisses **Tikki** on the cheek)

 _The two Kwamis smile._ **Apidae's** _eyelids flutter open._

 **Apidae:** Where am I? (slowly sits up) I had the most messed up dream. Chris kissed me. Blech.

 **Evelyn:** Avery, that wasn't a dream.

 **Apidae:** It wasn't? Oh, I guess that means I'm busted, huh?

 **Evelyn:** Transform back, we're going home.

 **Apidae:** Mom, I can't go back there. But you can stay with Fred and I, right Fred?

 **Fred:** Wait, what!?

 **Evelyn:** You're coming back with me, without your Miraculous.

 **Apidae:** But, this is who I am now, the people of the world need me, you can't just take that away from me!

 **Adrien:** Sorry Apidae, but we've all decided: Big Hero Miraculous is officially over. It's for the best.

 **Apidae:** What!? No, you can't just give up! Not when Jewel and Chris are out on the loose with no one to stop them!

 **Gogo:** The cave blew up. I wouldn't be surprised if the explosion killed them.

 **Apidae:** No, Chris wanted us to press self-destruct. I'm sure he and Jewel had some escape method.

 **Evelyn:** Avery, I am your mother, and you're coming home!

 **Apidae:** You think I'm not homesick? Of course I want to go back, but not like this! I'm finally important, I have something to contribute to society, and I'm actually helping other people. If you really cared about me, you wouldn't try to control every little aspect of my life! I'm not a kid anymore, I know it's hard, but it's time to let go. I've matured over my time as Apidae, and it's time for me to literally take flight, go places, save the world. If the rest of you want to retire, fine by me, but no one is stopping me from bringing those two to justice! Now, who's with me?

 **All Except Evelyn:** We are!

 **Apidae:** (to herself) Cool, that actually worked.

 **Butterfly:** We won't stop defending the people we love until the end of time. Jewel may have won this round, but we'll be back, and we'll stand strong, united as one!

 **Paon:** Our unbreakable bond will be their downfall!

 **Volpina:** And no one can stop us this time!

 **Evelyn:** Am I the only one who sees disaster waiting to happen?

 **Andre:** These kids are full of positive energy, you know you can't resist it!

 **Hiro** _punches in the coordinates for Paris._

 **Hiro:** Anyone going to Paris, your ride's here.

 _The Dupain-Cheng family, the Miraculous 3,_ **Patricia** , _the Kwamis,_ **Nino, Andre,** _and_ **Chloe** _walk through the portal._

 **Hiro:** Adrien, aren't you going?

 **Adrien:** Promise me you'll make things right with Marinette, ok? I hate seeing you both like this.

 **Hiro** _nods as_ **Adrien** _steps through the portal._

 **Apidae:** Stripes Off. (transforms back)

 **Evelyn:** Giant bee. (backs away slowly)

 **Avery:** Oh, I almost forgot, this is my Kwami, Peeka.

 **Peeka:** Hi, I'm Peeka!

 **Evelyn:** I don't wanna know.

 **Avery:** I guess this means I'm never getting a bearded dragon, huh?

 **Evelyn:** If I let you adopt one and keep all your superhero stuff, do you promise to come home? And keep it all in your room so I don't have to see it?

 **Avery:** Whoa, really!?

 **Evelyn:** If it'll get you home, I'll do it, I even decided you and Hiro can continue to d-d-d-d...

 **Avery:** Date?

 **Evelyn:** Yes, that.

 **Avery:** Yes! Let's go home, PetCo. awaits!

 **Evelyn:** How expensive are those lizards, anyway?

 **Avery:** Uh, I could've played the puppy card again!

 **Evelyn:** You know we don't have room for a puppy.

 **Avery:** So bearded dragon it is!

 **Hiro:** Ok, we're good to go. (opens portal)

 **Evelyn** _and_ **Avery** _walk through the portal, it closes._

 **Hiro:** (sigh) I miss her already.

 **Gogo:** Get a grip, you've got a portal that can take you anywhere in a flash. Even if she lived on the moon you'd be able to see her whenever you want to.

 **Hiro:** Yeah, but I don't think her mom likes me.

 **Cass:** She sure isn't my favorite person in the world. Not Avery, I meant her mom.

 **Wasabi:** I guess it's because she's divorced, and she rarely sees Chloe, so Avery is like her only immediate family.

 **Honey Lemon:** True, I never thought about that.

 **Hiro:** Great, so she hates me because she thinks I'm trying to take her daughter away.

 **Tadashi:** I'm sure she'll learn to like you. I mean, there's no way she's this bitter all the time.

 _It is time for the students in_ **Mr. Haprele's** _class to present their group projects._

 **Mr. Haprele:** Ok, who wants to go first? Chloe?

 **Chloe:** I...didn't finish.

 **Aurore:** You didn't finish? What were you doing all weekend?

 **Chloe:** I was in Hawaii!

 **Jean:** Of course you were.

 **Sabrina:** Don't worry, I'll finish it for you!

 **Mr. Haprele:** Maybe we should start with another group. Marinette?

 **Marinette** _and her group stand up and attaches their poster to the whiteboard with magnets._

 **Marinette:** Uh, hi! So, this is our group presentation, I hope you like it.

 **Rose:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a truly extraordinary girl. She's an amazing designer who's full of talent. Some of her most notable creations are Jagged Stone's new album cover, his Eiffel Tower sunglasses, and the Pigeon Feather Derby, modeled by Adrien Agreste!

 **Adrien** _waves awkwardly to the class._

 **Rose:** But what makes her really stand out among all other people, is that she is Ladybug, one of the greatest heroes in the whole world, and it has been my pleasure to work with her on this project.

 **Marinette:** (whispering) That wasn't in the script.

 **Rose:** (whispering) I know, I just thought it would make your day!

 _Later that day,_ **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _go to see_ **Master Fu.**

 **Master Fu:** Marinette, Adrien, please come in.

 **Marinette:** We have good news and bad news.

 **Master Fu:** Yes, your identities have been revealed, and the lead Fujitas are on the loose. However, you did manage to free their prisoner.

 **Adrien:** How did you know?

 **Master Fu:** I can read other people easily. Also, that transmission found it's way to every form of contact. Television, radio, computers, nearly everyone has seen or heard it.

 **Marinette:** We were almost going to quit, I mean, we messed up big time, but Apidae convinced us otherwise.

 **Master Fu:** Even after what happened, that is no reason to give up. Paris will need extra protection now, luckily Butterfly and Volpina are here to help you.

 **Adrien:** And Paon.

 **Master Fu:** Your father?

 **Adrien:** No, I had the Peacock Miraculous. I was going to give it back to you, but I lost it at school. I might have an idea of who took it, but I'm not sure. Anyway, he seems like a great guy and hero, but I figured you might want to meet him.

 **Master Fu:** I will try to make contact with him soon. For now, I believe it's time both of you learned the true story behind the Miraculous. Long before humans, when our world first formed, there were special stones known as Miracle Stones, and several of them were spread across the planet. Each Miracle Stone contained a special power: red, luck; black, misfortune; green, immortality; purple, friendship; yellow, freedom; orange, control; and blue, courage. These are only a few of the stones, as there are hundreds of them in existence. For generations, the Miracle Stones granted powers to whoever possessed them, but often they fell into the wrong hands. That was when certain individuals were chosen to become keepers. Each keeper had a green stone to ensure that they would live forever to protect their own set of stones for all eternity. Another adjustment to protect the stones was to place them inside pieces of jewelry, so that the hero could always wear their Miraculous and keep it away from their enemies.

 **Marinette:** So, there are more than just seven Miraculouses?

 **Adrien:** And there are other keepers, each with their own seven stones to watch over?

 **Master Fu:** Exactly.

 **Marinette:** Wait, why are you just telling us this now?

 **Master Fu:** I didn't think you needed to hear the story right away, but now that the world knows your names, it felt like the right time.

 **Marinette:** One more thing, who are Butterfly and Volpina?

 **Master Fu:** Only time will tell, Marinette.

 _Outside College Francoise Dupont._

 **Alya:** Has anyone seen Marinette? I need to talk to her!

 **Chloe:** Uh, she's Ladybug, everyone needs to talk to her!

 **Kim:** I still can't believe it, I've known her for so long, how could I not have figured it out?

 **Max:** I agree, judging by the number of hours we spent talking to Marinette in school, it seems idiotic of us not to know that she's Ladybug.

 **Alix:** Wow, does anyone else feel guilty about fighting her? I mean, yeah, we were akumatized, but still, this is just crazy!

 **Ivan:** She helped us become better people, without us even knowing.

 **Mylene:** And let's not forget Adrien, this sure is a whole lot to take in.

 **Rose** _is sitting alone on a bench._

 **Rose:** Ladybug, you're the best.

 **Nooroo:** And you will be too, someday.

 **Rose:** Aw, thanks Nooroo!

 **Juleka** _walks home alone._

 **Juleka:** I just don't know about all this.

 **Jinxx:** Hey, I've seen worse, you're on the right track.

 **Juleka:** It sure doesn't feel right. Why do I keep doing it?

 **Jinxx:** I'm not a mind reader, figure it out.

 **Nathaniel** _is in his room, sitting at his desk, drawing._

 **Myyst:** Nath, aren't you worried about what the future holds?

 **Nathaniel:** A little, but sketching helps me relieve life's frustrations.

 **Myyst:** What's it supposed to be?

 **Nathaniel:** The cover for my latest comic.

 **Myyst:** Ooh, I love reading your Super Nathan comics!

 **Nathaniel:** Actually, this isn't about Super Nathan, it's about a team of heroes. Big Hero Miraculous.

 **So as I said before, the finale and epilogue are coming up, then I'm jumping into The Miraculous 3. So, about this short upcoming story, it will be under Miraculous only, not under Big Hero 6 and Miraculous crossovers. The reason I'm doing this is because I want to draw in some more readers for the main series. The first story will be about how Rose and Juleka got their Miraculouses, and the second story will explain how Nathaniel ended up with the Peacock Miraculous. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Cat Noir will be in it, but more behind the scenes. It's sort of like a prequel to this story, but it also ties into the events that take place at the beginning. Anyway, I'll see you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Finale Epilogue

**And here we are, the finale/epilogue! Let's get to it, and see where it takes us!**

 **Evelyn** _and_ **Avery** _walk out of PetCo. with the bearded dragon._

 **Evelyn:** So, what do those things eat anyway?

 **Avery:** Mostly insects.

 **Evelyn:** I shouldn't have asked. Just keep its meals under control, I don't want to find any bugs around the house.

 **Avery:** No worries, you won't even see him. Hmm, what should I call you?

 **Man:** Look! It's her!

 _A crowd of people forms,_ **Avery** _tightens her grasp on the lizard's carrying case. The people start talking all at once._

 **Evelyn:** Everyone, this is all a misunderstanding, Jewel made it all up!

 **Woman:** Then why is she staring at the ground? Something is obviously wrong with her, one way or another.

 **Avery's** _knees start to weaken, she shakes, refusing to look up._

 **Evelyn:** There is nothing wrong with my daughter!

 **Avery** _fights the urge to show her fear._

 **Peeka:** Psst! Distract them! Give them something else to talk about!

 **Avery:** What do you mean?

 **Peeka:** Try anything!

 **Avery:** (stands up, showing no fear) EVERYBODY QUIET!

 _The crowd silences._

 **Avery:** I know what you're all thinking: who wants a hero who's psychologically unstable? Well guess what? I may be crazy, but I'm not the same crazy that Jewel fooled you into thinking I am. There are many things I could do to prove it to you all, but I think what would be most effective is if I were to...

 _A portal opens behind her, the other members of Big Hero Miraculous emerge, unarmored._

 **Avery:** What are you guys doing here?

 **Marinette:** Lindsey texted us, told us you needed support.

 **Lindsey:** (waving from the crowd) Hi Avery!

 **Avery:** Uhh...

 **Marinette:** You shouldn't judge her, she may be emotionally scarred, but she's still human. Avery is one of the sweetest girls I know, you just need to get to the real her, she's not the monster you all believe she is.

 **Adrien:** Sure, Avery has her rough edges, but we all do, and it doesn't make us any less of heroes, or people.

 **Avery:** (whispering) You know you don't have to do this.

 **Adrien:** (whispering) You're one of our best friends, if someone hurts you, it hurts us too.

 **Hiro:** Avery strives to be different, she breaks the mold, and lives by her own set of rules. She's a rebel, going against everyone else and their superficial natures.

 **Avery:** You really mean all that?

 **Hiro:** Of course we do. So, everyone, I think it's about time you gave her a second chance. I'm sure some of you are struggling with the same issues, but there's nothing wrong with that.

 **Lindsey:** And...done! I'm submitting this to the news, take that, Jewel!

 **Avery:** Wait, you recorded me?

 **Lindsey:** Chill, this is your ticket off the media.

 **Evelyn:** You defended my daughter?

 **Hiro** _nods._

 **Evelyn:** I think I misjudged you. I'm starting to feel more comfortable with the idea of you two...

 **Hiro:** You have nothing to worry about.

 **Tadashi:** You know, to be perfectly honest, I was worried about how things would turn out when we got back home. But now I can see that our story is far from over. We haven't failed, and there's still people out there to save, Fujitas to defeat, and lives to live.

 **Honey Lemon:** That's right, if you think about it, this is a whole new beginning for us. It'll be tough, but I'm sure we can handle anything that comes our way!

 **Marinette:** A whole new beginning...

 **Track 08: The End is Where we Begin**

 **The End is Where we Begin**

 **Marinette:**

 **I'm an alien, 'cause I'm not of this world, I have a name, but I've been changed, and now I can't stay the same.**

 **Hiro:**

 **And I'm a loser if that means I've been lost before. But now I found it, I'm surrounded, 'cause you can hear the way it sounded.**

 **Marinette:**

 **Like angels singing with a million voices. The end is where we begin! It's crawling back when, we run away, run away!**

 **Hiro:**

 **'Cause the end is where we begin! Where broken hearts mend, and start to beat again! The end is where we begin!**

 **Avery:**

 **I'm a monster if that means I'm misunderstood. 'Cause it's alive and I can't hide it, the energy is rising.**

 **Adrien:**

 **And I'm a traitor if that means I've turned on myself. I can't deny it, it's like a riot, and I can't keep it quiet.**

 **Avery:**

 **Like angels singing with a million voices. The end is where we begin! It's crawling back when, we run away, run away!**

 **Adrien:**

 **'Cause the end is where we begin! Where broken hearts mend, and start to beat again! The end is where we begin!**

 **All:**

 **Hear me running, hear me running, running! Hear me running, hear me me running, ru-running! Hear me running, hear me!**

 **Honey Lemon:**

 **The end is where we begin. It's crawling back when, we run away, run away.**

 **Tadashi:**

 **'Cause the end is where we begin! Where broken hearts mend, and start to beat again!**

 **All:**

 **The end is where we begin! It's crawling back when, we run away, run away! 'Cause the end is where we begin! Where broken hearts mend, and start to beat again! The end is where we begin!**

 **Epilogue**

 _One week later._

 **Mr. Haprele:** Students, I have some very exciting news, we have a new student joining our class! I'm proud to introduce Wendy Bickerman!

 **Wendy** _walks past_ **Marinette,** _turns around, and walks back. She gives her a long look, then moves on to the nearest empty seat._

 **Aurore:** Why was that girl staring at you?

 **Marinette:** I don't know. She probably recognized me from T.V.

 **Aurore:** I still can't believe it, you were the hero who saved me from my akuma.

 **Marinette:** Yeah, but really, I kind of don't want to talk about my superhero life here in school, you know?

 **Aurore:** I understand. Hah, looks like some Chloe drama's forming.

 **Chloe:** I can't believe you didn't do my homework! After all I've been through!

 **Sabrina:** Chloe, I can't keep doing this, you'll never get anywhere in life if I keep doing every little thing for you!

 **Chloe:** Fine, why don't you go sit with that new girl?

 **Marinette:** Is it weird that I sort of feel bad for Chloe?

 **Aurore:** Why?

 **Marinette:** She has a hard time making friends. I mean, sure, she always bosses Sabrina around, but, I don't know.

 **Aurore:** This is about her sister, isn't it?

 **Marinette:** I guess. She and Chloe aren't that different, if you think about it. They both have difficulty socializing, they just have different ways of handling it.

 **Sabrina** _sits next to_ **Wendy.**

 **Wendy:** I'm sorry you two fought. I'm sure it'll work out.

 **Sabrina:** I hope so. Chloe's my best friend, but I don't want to be her friend if she keeps making me do everything for her.

 **Wendy:** I'm Wendy.

 **Sabrina:** Sabrina.

 **Marinette:** On second thought, maybe it's healthy for them to part ways.

 **Chloe:** Hey Marinette and what's-your-name!

 **Marinette:** Nevermind.

 **Chloe:** Huh?

 **Marinette:** Nothing.

 _After school,_ **Marinette** _starts to walk home,_ **Wendy** _follows her._

 **Wendy:** Hey, wait up!

 **Marinette:** Oh, hi!

 **Wendy:** So, you're Ladybug, right?

 **Marinette:** *sigh* Yes, it's true, I'm Ladybug.

 **Wendy:** I knew it was you, my name's Wendy, and I have to say, you're a major inspiration for me.

 **Marinette:** Thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I have to get home. Bye.

 **Wendy:** Bye. (to herself) Big Hero Miraculous, here I come!

 **Ok, so that's it for The Search for Truth! Next up I'm doing a mini story with Big Hero Miraculous where the characters take on the roles of the Louds in The Loud House! (suggested by crystal ladybug/Marinette Loud, she also created Wendy) This story will be available under Cartoon X-overs, so if you're interested, that's where to look! Also coming up is "The Miraculous 3," which is bound to be interesting, and will feature Rose/Butterfly, Juleka/Volpina, and Nathaniel/Paon as the main characters with Marinette/Ladybug, Adrien/Cat Noir, Wendy, Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila as minor characters. Big Hero 7 and Apidae will not be in it, as I stated before, it's going under Miraculous only. I'll be back soon!**


	11. Marinette Loud

**Hi, so, nothing personal, but can you not review this story anymore? It's old news, and plus, none of your incoming reviews are posting. It's really more of a space issue, I'm not sure if the problem's on my end or fanfiction's, but something is backed up. I posted The BHM House, but I had to cancel it due to my lack of availability and interest to continue writing it. I'll still link you to it, if possible. The Miraculous 3 was also recently posted and still in the works, and once again, I will try to link it. I'd just appreciate it if you stopped reviewing this story. It's over, and while I do enjoy talking to you, we are getting off topic. Also, just a suggestion, do you think you could make your own fanfiction account? It's not required for you to write your own stories to have an account, I've seen people before who only have accounts to follow, favorite, review, and PM, but not write. If you're interested in making an account for that reason, I think you should look into it. That way, we can PM each other and talk outside of my stories about whatever we want without filling up page after page with reviews. I understand if you don't want an account, just a suggestion. So, here are the links to my newest stories. If they don't work, just go to my profile and scroll down, they should be there. That's all for now! Talk to you again soon! :D**

 **s/12156641/1/The-Big-Hero-Miraculous-House**

 **s/12164018/1/The-Miraculous-3**


End file.
